Luz y Oscuridad
by Vaina
Summary: Los hijos de las Embrujadas forman el poder de cuatro, pero todo parece complicarse más y más... Capítulo 8: "La verdad duele" ¿Cómo reaccionara Penny ante la declaración de Chris?
1. Después de embrujadas

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece menos Penny y Peter Halliwell.  
  
Spoilers: Ninguno, he visto de la sexta temporada lo mismo de todo y si hay algo que os sorprende, no es oficial sólo es mi imaginación.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Después de Embrujadas  
  
Penélope Halliwell no podía considerarse una persona feliz pero no porque fuera una bruja, hija de Phoebe Halliwell una de las Embrujadas. Sino porque estaba enamorada y él nunca la correspondería, porque nunca la vería asi. Penny como solían llamarla (Phoebe a diferencia de Piper había continuado con la tradición de las P, y le había parecido una buena idea ponerle a su hija el nombre de su abuela) era la pequeña, ya que tenía un hermano mayor Peter que habría heredaro los poderes de premonición, levitación y empatía de su madre. Ella sin embargo tenía un poder distinto al que habían visto, era capaz de introducirse en la mente de las personas y demonios, hurgar en ella y sacar su mayor temor y hacer una especie de espejismo para asustarlo. Aunque de momento no podía hacer nada más con él por mucho que Chris insistiera en que si se entrenara sabría hacer muchas más cosas con él.  
  
Chris, al pensar en él no podía evitar sonreir como una tonta aunque luego la tristeza se apoderaba de ella ya que nunca podría besarlo, acariciarlo, amarlo como ella quería ya que Chris era hermano de Wyatt y por lo tanto el hijo pequeño de su tía Piper. Aún asi todas las noches soñaba con él, podía verlo perfectamente. Alto, pelo castaño, ojos verdes, una nariz perfecta... Y lo peor de todo era que tenía que estar continuamente con él, ya que entre todos los hijos de las embruajdas formaban el poder de cuatro (Paige de momento no había tenido hijos).  
  
Aquella mañana Leo, el luz blanca de todos aparte de padre de Wyatt y Chris, los había reunido ya que Peter había encontrado a una nueva inocente a la que proteger. La chica huía de algo que la perseguía pero ni ella ni Peter sabían de que, asi que los cuatro se habían reunido en la Mansión Halliwell hogar de Piper y su familia, para averiguar como salvarla. Penny estaba delante del Libro de las Sombras, mientras buscaba un demonio con la descripción que le había dicho la chica. De repente sintió una mano en la cadera y algo en la cara, además por el rabillo del ojo había visto las luces blancas que hacía un luz blanca al orbitar. Chris estaba detrás de ella abrazándola y haciéndole cosquillas, ese era otro problema, él era muy cariñoso con ella.  
  
- ¡Estáte quieto! Tenemos trabajo - protestó la chica mientras sonreía y volvía a pasar hojas.  
  
- Vale, vale, me portaré bien. ¿Qué tenemos?  
  
- Nah, lo típico, tenemos que salvar a una inocente - explicó Wyatt a su hermano desde el viejo sofá dónde estaba sentado con la chica y su primo.  
  
- Ese chico ha... Ha aparecido de la nada...- barbotó la inocente muy nerviosa.  
  
- Se llama orbitar - le explicó Chris agachándose enfrente de ella - No se preocupe eso sólo lo pueden hacer los buenos, ¿cómo se llama?  
  
- Roxie...- respondió la otra encantada ya que se había dado cuenta que estaba entre tres chicos muy guapos.  
  
- ¿Has encontrado algo hermanita? - preguntó Peter.  
  
- No, y además vosotros no ayudais. Roxie, ¿podrías repetirme otra vez lo que habías dicho? A poder ser con más detalles, por favor.  
  
- Ehh... Sí, era un demonio muy grande de color rojo con manchas o dibujos negros, no sé. Y me atacó con una bola que brillaba, yo me agaché y golpeó a mis muebles y los quemó, entonces salí corriendo y él me encontró.  
  
- Vale, oficialmente ese tío no viene en el libro de las sombras - suspiró Penny sentándose encima de Chris - Ahora, ¿qué hacemos?  
  
- Podemos preguntarle a alguna de las Embrujadas - respondió Peter - Tal vez lo hayan vencido y por eso ya no aparezca, todos sabemos que el Libro de las Sombras cambia por el tiempo...  
  
- ¡Papá! - exclamó Wyatt y a los segundos Leo apareció en un torbellino de luces blancas.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? Alguno está en peligro...  
  
- No, tenemos un pequeño problema. El demonio que nuestra inocente nos ha descrito no está en el libro de las sombras, ¿podias traer a mamá y las tías para que nos ayuden? - preguntó Chris.  
  
Leo asintió y a los tres minutos volvió con Piper, Phoebe y Paige. No habían cambiado demasiado con el paso de los años, todas seguían igual de guapas. Piper seguía teniendo el pelo muy largo al igual que su sobrina, y seguía llevando el P3, que era el local más de moda en aquellos tiempos. Phoebe había ascendido en su trabajo, tenía un programa en la tele titulado "Pregúntale a Phoebe" y Paige era asistente social.  
  
- Vaya, hacia mucho tiempo que no haciamos esto, ¿verdad? - comentó Phoebe.  
  
- Sí, quien iba a decir que lo iba a echar de menos - añadió Paige.  
  
- Chicas, será mejor que nos concentremos en ayudar a los chicos - recordó Piper.  
  
Peter se dispuso a contar la historia, asi que Piper echó a sus hijos y a su sobrina del sofá y se sentó ella junto a sus hermanas, Leo empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, Penny usó a Chris como almohada (N/A: ¡Que suerte! jejeje) y Wyatt se sentó como si fuera un indio en el suelo. Al acabar su historia, Peter notó que su todas se ponían nerviosas, incluso Leo.  
  
- Es imposible que ese demonio te haya atacado Roxie - comenzó a decir tranquilamente.  
  
- ¿Por qué? - preguntaron los cuatro.  
  
- Porque ese demonio, que por cierto se llama Balthazor, está muerto - explicó Piper.  
  
- Es verdad yo lo ví morir cuando creó una realidad alternativa para... Bueno eso no os importa - dijo Paige.  
  
- ¡Esperad un momento! ¿No vais a explicar nada más? - protestó Chris.  
  
- Ese asunto no os incumbe - le cortó seriamente Phoebe - tendreis que buscar a un demonio que pueda metamofearse o algo asi pero no busqueis a Balthazor porque no lo encontrareis, Leo o Paige, quien pueda que me orbite de nuevo al trabajo.  
  
Los cuatro volvieron a desaparecer dejando a los cuatro chicos con la boca abierta.  
  
- Tenemos que averiguar quien es ese tal Balthazor - comentó Peter.  
  
- Creo que llegó a ser la última Fuente - dijo pensativo Wyatt.  
  
- Bueno, penúltima, eso es lo que iba a deciros cuando orbité, hay mucha agitación en el submundo creo que alguien intenta convertirse en la Fuente de nuevo y eso no es bueno, tal vez Balthazor haya vuelto a la vida e intenta ser la Fuente de nuevo.  
  
- Sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo - dijo Penny mientras se dirigía al Libro de las Sombras y buscaba una hoja.  
  
- ¿Quieres hablar con la abuela? - preguntó Chris atónito mientras miraba la página que señalaba la chica.  
  
- O con la bisabuela, me da igual, quiero respuestas y las quiero ya.  
  
------------------------------  
  
------------------------------  
  
Mandadme Rewievs y decidme que tal, prometo contestarlos.  
  
Hasta la próxima, besos. 


	2. Un recuerdo del pasado

**Capítulo 2  
  
Un recuerdo del pasado**

  
  
Chris leyó rápidamente el hechizo y miró a Penny, los ojos de ella brillaron entonces los dos empezaron a recitar a la par mirando a la hoja del libro. 

_Escucha estas palabras  
  
Escucha mi llanto, espíritu del otro lado.  
  
Ven a mí, te invoco a ti,  
  
Cruza la Gran Línea Divisoria.  
_

Un torbellino de luces blancas surgió en medio del gran ático, dando lugar a la aparición de la abuela Halliwell y de su hija Patty. Las dos seguían igual de siempre, Patty incluso aún más guapa de lo que era siempre. Las dos sonrieron dulcemente a los chicos que tenían delante aunque en seguida dejaron de hacerlo al ver la seriedad en sus rostros.  
  
- ¿Ha pasado algo? - preguntó la abuela sin perder la calma como solía hacerlo siempre.  
  
- Tenemos que salvar a esta chica de un demonio que no aparece en el libro y según mamá, papá y las tías es imposible que nos enfrentemos a él - explicó Wyatt señalando vagamente a Roxie quien empezaba a ponerse nerviosa al ver a las dos fantasmas flotar delante de ella.  
  
- ¿Y sabeis como es físicamente el demonio? - preguntó Patty.  
  
- Sí es...- comenzó a explicar Peter mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello negro, igual que el de su madre, Phoebe.  
  
- Nos resultará más práctico que Penny use sus poderes y lo muestre, ¿no creeis? - le interrumpió Chris - Vamos que tu puedes, solo tienes que esforzarte un poco y sacar la imagen del cerebro de la chica - Roxie se llevó la mano a la cabeza, preocupada.- Si puedes captar su mayor temor puedes hacer lo mismo con una imagen en la que este pensando.  
  
Penny miró a Chris quien le sonreía amablemente, luego se dirigió hacia la chica y no muy decidida apoyó su mano en su frente. Tras pedirle que pensara en el tal Balthazor cerró los ojos y se concentró en utilizar sus poderes aunque no funcionaron. Tuvo ganas de gritar por la frustración que sentía, ya que no controlaba demasiado bien sus poderes y aquello les entorpecía el trabajo algunas veces.  
  
- Nada, que no puedo... Chris ya sabes que no me resulta tan fácil...  
  
- Es verdad, recuerda que es una bruja mediocre - bromearon Wyatt y Peter, como solían hacerlo siempre - sólo tiene un poder y ni siquiera sabe usarlo bien...  
  
- Wyatt, ni tú ni Chris sabeis curar de momento - replicó la chica sabiendo que aquello les sabía mal - Y tu Peter no has conseguido dominar la empatía de momento, asi que no veo porque siempre me decís lo mismo...  
  
- ¡Chicos, noc reo ques ea hora de discutir! - les cortó Patty.  
  
- La abuela tiene razón - opinó Chris mientras se dirigía hacía su prima.- Te ayudaré, ya verás como lo consigues. Cierra los ojos y concentrate en lo que quieres hacer, y tú Roxie concentrate en la imagen del demonio que te atacó. Penny, ¿ves al demonio? En cuanto lo veas hazlo realidad, crea uno de tus espejismos.  
  
La mente de Penny recorrió vagamente la de Roxie hasta que vió perfectamente al demonio que les habia descrito, entonces estiró el brazo derecho y de sus dedos salió una estela plateada que en seguida tomó forma. Su mente seguía tirando del recuerdo de Roxie y cada vez se sentía más cansada ya que aquello le estaba costando demasiado esfuerzo pero no iba a rendirse. En cuanto supo que lo había logrado, separó su mano izquierda de la frente de la inocente y abrió los ojos. Vió como todo daba vueltas y casi se cae al suelo de no ser por Chris que la cogió rápidamente, los demás no se preocuparon demasiado pues les solía pasar a todos ellos con frecuencia cuando utilizaban un nuevo poder o un nuevo aspecto de uno que ya poseían.  
  
- Vaya tio más feo - exclamó Wyatt mientras se levantaba para dejar a Penny sentarse - No me extraña que estuviera tan asustada... Abuelas, ¿sabeis quien es?  
  
- Sí, es Balthazor - explicó la abuela Penélope - pero es imposible que te haya atacado él, está muerto... Incluso hemos visto alguna vez su alma.  
  
- Vale, ya sabíamos que supuestamente está muerto y que se llamaba Balthazor pero yo quiero saber por qué mamá se ha puesto asi al nombrarlo - dijo Peter.- Nunca la había visto asi, bueno, exceptuando cuando habla de su exmarido...  
  
- ¿No sabeis nada de Balthazor? - preguntó Patty. Todos negaron con la cabeza.- Entonces será mejor que utiliceis de nuevo ese hechizo, por favor él os podrá explicaros mejor que nosotras todo lo que pasó. Nosotras tenemos que irnos ya, asi que hacernos caso y hacerlo.  
  
Las dos mujeres desaparecieron en otro torbellino de luces blancas, en cuanto lo hicieron Chris y Wyatt fueron directos al Libro de las Sombras. Al repetir el hechizo apareció un hombre muy atractivo delante de ellos. Era alto y delgado pero estaba muy fuerte, tenía el pelo negro y corto y los ojos claros. Sorprendido miró uno por uno a cada uno de los que tenía delante, finalmente se detuvo en Penny y al cabo de unos segundos consiguió articular:  
  
- ¿Phoebe?  
  
- Eh... No, me llamo Penny, Phoebe es mi madre.  
  
Penny era muy parecida a su madre, sobretodo cuando era joven y llevaba el pelo teñido de castaño o rubio, tenía sus mismos ojos castaños y su misma boca. Lo único que tenían distinto era el pelo, Phoebe solía llevarlo corto y cuando no se lo teñía era moreno. Sin embargo su hija lo tenái castaño (heredado de su padre) y siempre lo llevaba largo como su tía Piper. Por lo dem´sa era igual que ella, las mismas curvas y la misma altura.  
  
- ¿Madre? Vaya veo que por fin consiguió serlo - dijo lacónicamente.  
  
- No quiero ser descortés pero me gustaría saber quien eres y por qué conoces a mi madre - Peter devolvió al recién llegado a la realidad.- ¡Ah, y también que relación tienes con Balthazor y por qué las abuelas nos han dicho que puedes ayudarnos!  
  
- Haces demasiadas preguntas, ¿sabes, chico? Pero creo que puedo contestarlas todas, alguien debe hacerlo ya que por lo que veo vuestra madre no lo ha hecho... ¿Sois todos hijos de Phoebe? No, tú no - señaló a Wyatt - Eres demasiado parecido a Leo... Yo contestaré a vuestras preguntas con mucho gusto pero me gustaria que vosotros hiciérais lo mismo con las mias.  
  
- De acuerdo - intervino Chris acercándose al desconocido - Y por cierto no soy hijo de Phoebe sino de Piper y Leo, luego te explicaremos lo que quieras pero tú debes cumplir primero.  
  
- Decididamente eres hijo de Piper - sonrió - creo que estaremos más cómodos en el salón, además ellos - miró al techo vagamente.- Han decidido dejarme ser corpóreo de nuevo.- añadió al ver las caras que ponían los demás al ver como dejaba de ser trasparente.  
  
Los seis se dirigieron al salón rápidamente, y los cuatro Halliwell dieron las gracias al comprobar que la casa estaba vacía ya que suponían que no les haría mucha gracia a los adultos que hubieran traido de vuelta a aquel hombre, sobretodo cuando nunca lo habían nombrado. Roxie se sentó en un sillón y Wyatt se quedó detrás de ella de pie, Chris y Penny se sentaron en el gran sofá sin apartar la vista del desconocido, Peter hizo lo mismo en una silla y el misterioso hombre prefirió contar su historia mientras andaba lentamente de un lado a otro.  
  
- Empezaré por el principio... Mi nombre es Cole Turner aunque siempre me han conocido más por el nombre de Balthazor, ésa es la razón de que vuestras abuelas os dijeran que hablarais conmigo. Soy medio hombre, medio demonio como podeis observar. Aunque siempre predominó mi parte demoniaca, hasta que conocí a las Embrujadas. La Triada, mis antiguos jefes, me enviaron como abogado aquí para poder matar a las Embrujadas pero no lo hice.  
  
- Porque te patearon el culo, esa historia ya me la conozco - le interrumpió Peter.  
  
- ¡No! Seguramente habría podido con ellas de no ser por Phoebe, vuestra madre. Al principio me gustaba un poco, me sentía atraido por ella pero al final acabé enamorándome de ella, por eso no las maté. Por suerte para mi lado humano, es decir este que estais viendo ahora, ella también se enamoró de mi y comenzamos nuestro noviazgo.  
  
- Vaya, seguramente eso no le gustaría a mamá - comentó Chris.  
  
- No mucho la verdad aunque la que no me soportaba ni en pintura era Prue, vuestra tía... Supongo que a ella si la conoceis, ¿verdad? Incluso estuve en la boda de Piper y Leo, jejeje, todavía me acuerdo cuando la imagen astral de Prue se fue en moto... Bueno a lo que íbamos, tras mucho batallar me acabé casando con Phoebe e incluso hubo un tiempo en que fui humano por ella pero algo ocurrió, fui engañado por la Vidente.  
  
- ¿Podrias explicar un poco mejor eso? ¿Qué pasó exacmente? Es que veras, nosotros sabemos que ya junto a tía Paige derrotaron a la Fuente y que la Vidente le servía y también acabaron con ella pero no muy bien.- pidió Wyatt.  
  
- Vereis la Fuente es el mandamás del Inframundo y la Vidente le aconsejaba que hacer ya que veía el futuro, pero ella no le era muy fiel... Bueno la cuestión es que ella le advirtió que las Embrujadas iban a matarle y a él sólo se le ocurrió liberar a un poder que podía acabar con toda clase de magia, asi consiguió dominarlo y quedarse con los poderes de Piper y de Paige, creo. Asi que fue a matarlas, yo por aquella época era humano asi que me sentía muy impotente y la Vidente lo sabía asi que me acabó engañando, transformándome en la nueva Fuente. Aquello fue el detonante para estropear mi relación con Phoebe, ella me dejó y aunque yo intenté volver con ella no hubo manera. Finalmente acabé echándole la culpa a Paige y cree junto a unos demonios una realidad en la que ella moría pero de algún modo la Paige de verdad consiguió penetrar en mi realidad y matarme. ¿Algo más? Bueno, entonces quiero que me conteis que ha pasado en la realidad con las Embrujadas.  
  
- Poco después de que te murieras, deduzco que nací yo - explicó Wyatt - Por aquel entonces Phoebe conoció a Jason con quien acabó casándose y teniendo a Peter hace veintidos años, eso fue dos años después de que yo naciera.  
  
- Sí pero de no ser por mi yo futuro no hubiera sido asi. Tuvieron que enfrentarse a los Titanes y un yo futuro de una realidad alternativa apareció y les salvó la vida a Phoebe y Paige - continuó Chris seriamente - Aunque claro ellas no lo sabían. Leo acabó convirtiédose en un Mayor y dejó al cargo del Chris del futuro a las Embrujadas, aunque volvió y me tuvieron a mi entonces ese Chris desapareció y Leo vovlió a ser su Luz Blanca.  
  
- El mismo año que nació Peter - aclaró Penny - y un año después me tuvieron a mi. Y por lo demás no ha habido ningún cambio drástico. Piper sigue llevando el P3, el local de moda desde hace un par de años, papá sigue teniendo el periodico aunque no viaja tanto y no tiene tanto dinero, mamá en vez de escribir tiene un programa en la televisión por cable... Bueno y Paige por fin encontró trabajo y pareja estable pero por lo demás...  
  
- Deberíamos dejar de hablar de nuestras vida y ayudar a Roxie, ¿no creeis? – opinó Wyatt mirando a la chica que los observaba sin decir palabra.- Esta claro que Balthazor no puede ser el demonio que la persigue... Tal vez sea un luz blanca, ya sabeis que pueden cambiar de forma y entonces habría una razón para que la persiguieran.  
  
- No creo, no tiene demasiado sentido, ¿por qué un luz negra iba a suplantar a Balthazor cuando le saldría más rentable ir normal ya que ella no saldría corriendo? - opinó Chris.  
  
- Tal vez en el Inframundo estén planeando algo y nos quieren tener ocupados - se aventuró Penny incogiéndose de hombros y hundiéndose en el sofá.  
  
- Pues para tenernos ocuparnos con dejarnos estudiar en paz bastaría - rió Peter - La Universidad ocupa demasiado tiempo libre, ya que ser un brujo me tiene muy ocupado.  
  
- Sí, sí, quéjate pero éste - señaló a Chris - y tú salís todas las noches con chicas distintas, asi que no os veo demasiado ocupados. No como yo que todas las noches tengo que estudiar...  
  
- Eso te pasa por escoger medicina, que no todo es tan bonito como lo pintan en Urgencias, además no creo que el doctor Carter te toque de jefe - bromeó Chris recibiendo a cambio un codazo de su prima.  
  
- Chicos, tenemos a una inocente y un medio-demonio en el salón, ¿de verdad creeis que es hora de ponerse a hacer el tonto? – les cortó Wyatt – por no contar lo que se nos viene encima, ya que todo esto no me huele demasiado bien.  
  
- En otros tiempos hubiera bajado al Inframundo a investigar pero ahora ni puedo fructuar ni puedo volverme Balthazor - comentó Cole.  
  
- ¡Tengo una idea! - exclamó Chris - Yo puedo orbitarte al Inframundo, que Penny nos acompañe y utilice su poder para crearte una especie de disfraz mágico. Al menos, tendremos que intentarlo, creo yo...  
  
- Chris te recuerdo que no controlo mis poderes como quisiera y además no creo que les guste a las Embrujadas, es más estoy viendo como Piper te va a gritar y como mamá nos va a matar por traer a su exmarido muerto al salón  
  
- Por cierto creo que deberíais sacar a ese señor de aquí, mamá y tía Piper se acercan – susurró Peter mirando por la ventana.  
  
- ¡Vamos a la habitación de Chris! - exclamó Penny mientras arrastraba a Cole por las escaleras.  
  
- ¿Por qué a mi habitación?  
  
- ¡Calla no es momento para hablar sobre eso!  
  
- A ver, ¿por qué discutis ahora? - les preguntó Piper que acababa de entrar - Ay, que ver que mal se llevan estos a veces aunque siempre estén juntitos... ¡Ay, mi madre! ¡Phoebe cierra los ojos! - Piper dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba en las manos al suelo y se tiró encima de su hermana para que no viera a Cole.  
  
- ¡Piper! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?  
  
- ¿Demonios? Nunca mejor dicho...-sonrió Chris y Penny le golpeó levemente.- ¡Ouch!  
  
- Piper deja de hacer el tonto, no tengo miedo a ningún demonio... ¡Cole! ¿Qué... Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¡Estabas muerto! ¡Vosotros dos! ¿Qué-habeis-echo?  
  
- ¡Fue su culpa! - exclamó Chris señalando a Penny.  
  
- ¡Ja! Yo sólo convoqué a las abuelas, tú y tu hermano fuisteis los que lo trajisteis aquí desde el más allá, ¡no yo!  
  
- Phoebe... Yo...  
  
- Calla Cole.  
  
Entonces se abrió la puerta y Jason entró sonriente, trayendo el resto de las bolsas de Piper junto a Leo. Pareció más soprendido incluso que su mujer, ya que él no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso de la magia por mucho que lo intentara.  
  
- ¿Cole? - preguntó él - ¿Tu exmarido Cole?  
  
- Veo que Piper no me hará galletas de chocolate - suspiró Leo.

****

**....................................**

**Irene:** ¡Hola! Yo estoy bien y espero que tú también, como ves he continuado pronto. La verdad es que la chica tiene suerte, aunque claro eso de estar enamorada de él y ser su prima... Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también.

**Carla Halliwell:** Jejeje, lo mismo que dije antes que realmente la chica es afortunada por tenerlo cerca y que he continuado pronto, y espero ir actualizando todas las semanas.

**Antón:** Muchas gracias, y espero haberte explicado bien en este capitulo que pasa con los nuevos para que no te lies, la verdad es que en un principio escribí en el primer capítulo un rollo enorme explicando la procedencia de los hijos de las Embrujadas y decidí quitarlo para que fuera más ameno pero claro no lo expliqué muy bien. Asi que muchas gracias por decirme que te liabas y espero que ahora haya aclarado tus dudas y si tienes alguna más pregunta que yo contesto, que me hace ilusión .

Muchas gracias de verdad a los que me han mandado rewiews, y espero que sigais haciéndolo que me gusta contestarlos . Hasta la semana que viene queridos lectores (Vaina: ¡Que por lo menos tres tengo! )


	3. El demonio nomuerto

**Capítulo 3 **

**El demonio no-muerto**

- No quiero que se mueva nadie de aquí, ¡todos al salón! - ordenó Piper sin apartar la vista de Chris, Cole y Penny ya que los tenía enfrente.- Ya me estais explicando que ha pasado aquí, y espero que sea convincente.

Como todos conocían a Piper y sabían el carácter que tenía, obedecieron a la primera. Se dirigieron al salón y los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a relatar la historia, los adultos la oyeron sin pronunciar palabra menos Jason que de vez en cuando exclamaba algo porque no estaba muy acostumbrado todavía a eso de la magia. Roxie miraba a todos cada vez más aterrada, aunque por lo menos sabía que estando entre aquella gente tan rara estaba a salvo.

- Voy a matar a la abuela – sentenció Phoebe al acabar de escuchar la historia - ¿Por qué tiene que meterse en mis asuntos? ¡Es mi problema si no les quiero contar a mis hijos que me casé con un demonio y que salió mal!

- Y a tu marido – añadió Jason.

- Sí, y a mi marido. Y tú Cole, no pudiste negarte a venir, no necesitamos tu ayuda, asi que ahora vete por favor, ya has resuelto sus dudas.

- Me parece que aún puedo ser una ayuda, pero Chris tenía una idea para averiguar porque o quien se está haciendo pasar por mi. Y me interesa saber esas cosas, al fin y al cabo tienes que comprender que también me atañe a mi.

- ¿Y qué brillante plan se le ha ocurrido a mi hijo pequeño? – preguntó Piper echándose el pelo hacia atrás mientras miraba a Chris como si estuviera a punto de castigarle.

- Yo creo que podría orbitar a Cole y a Penny al Inframundo, entonces ella con sus poderes crearía un disfraz perfecto y asi él podría hacer las investigaciones adecuadas, ¿qué os parece?

- Peligroso, además no podemos confiar en los poderes de Penny, es un hecho – añadió Phoebe mirando a su sobrino – Lo siento hija pero es asi, no sé porque extraña razón no puedes controlarlos de momento y no quiero ni que tú ni que Chris corrais peligro.

- Gracias por la parte que me toca – añadió Cole.

- ¿Cómo no va a fallar si no confiais nunca en ella? Siempre estais diciendo que no es capaz, que no puede... Pues yo confio en ella y sé que no fallara, sé que puedo ir porque no permitirá que me pase nada malo.

Penny miró a Chris con una sonrisa en los labios, él la defendía, siempre lo hacia. Entonces pensó en lo adorable que era en cuanto lo quería y enseguida se puso triste, al recordar que nunca podría decir la forma en que lo quería realmente y sobretodo que nunca sería correspondida pero no dejó que los demás lo vieran, no queria que nadie se enterara ni siquiera él.

- Chris tiene razón, además esto puede ser más de lo que parece y si están intentando llegar a Wyatt, recuerda que es el rey de la magia blanca – les recordó Leo – o puede que busque a Excalibur. Deberíamos asegurarnos de que no es nada de eso.

- ¿Excalibur? ¿Rey Wyatt? Ya me he vuelto a perder – comentó Cole.

- Cuando era pequeño la legendaria espada Excalibur vino a parar a mi, entonces me converti en el rey de la magia blanca o algo asi pero no me enteré hasta que tuve dieciocho años.

- Bueno, no es un mal plan, hemos de reconocerlo... Pero sigue sin gustarme, aunque claro sois mayorcitos y podeis hacer lo que querais – dijo al fin Piper.

- Volveremos dentro de un rato, no os preocupeis – sonrió Chris mientras abrazaba a su prima y sujetaba a Cole. Despues desaparecieron en un torbellino de luces blancas para aparecer en medio de una caverna muy oscura y fria – Bienvenidos al Inframundo. Penny, crea ese maravilloso disfraz de Balthazor.

Penny realizó la misma operación de antes y un espejismo con forma de Balthazor apareció sobre Cole, cubriéndolo. Chris tuvo que sujetar a la chica por si acaso, aunque aquella vez no lo necesitó. Cole comenzó a caminar, recordaba perfectamente todos los túneles y donde encontrar a cada demonio. Chris y Penny lo siguieron cuidadosamente.

Cole habló y peleó con muchos demonios, por suerte Chris tenía el mismo poder que su madre. Pero no consiguieron averiguar nada, cuando ya se estaban dando por vencidos escucharon una voz que les dijo que les podía ayudar. Al volverse vieron a un demonio con forma de hombre alto, pelo blanco y ojos azules, no era desconocido para ninguno, todos sabían que aquel demonios se llamaba Barbas (N/A: ¿lo recordais? Ha aparecido varias veces)

- ¿Tú? – preguntó Penny - ¿Por qué no estas muerto? ¿Por qué nunca se muere el tio pesado? ¿Cuántas veces lo hemos matado ya?

- Una cuantas, aunque después de la quinta perdí la cuenta – respondió Chris.

- Yo puedos ayudaros en vuestra búsqueda – continuó hablando sin hacer caso a los dos hechizeros – No sé mucho pero sé que hay alguien, alguien muy poderoso que quiere convertirse en la nueva fuente. Ese alguien es muy misterioso, nadie le ha visto el rostro y si lo ha hecho no ha vivido para contarlo.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que un demonio se haga pasar por él y vaya detrás de una inocente? – preguntó Chris.

- No creo que el demonio ese fuera a por la inocente, al menos claro que tuviera algún objeto mágico que le interesara. Seguramente iría a por tu hermano Wyatt, ya sabes que desde que era pequeño ha sido el centro de muchos de los ataques de los demonios.

- Eso es cierto pero, ¿por qué?

- Eso tendríes que averiguarlo por vuestra cuenta, yo solo os he contado eso porque dependiendo de quien sea ese extraño puede ponernos en peligro o no, es sólo una protección...

Barbas desapareció dejando a los tres sorprendidos, Chris le dio una patada a un cascote que había en el suelo, Penny le sujetó de los hombros, intentando tranquilizarlo pero él no estaba muy por la labor.

- ¡No nos ha aclarado nada! Seguro que él quiere ser la nueva fuente y por eso quiere acabar con ese demonio, y seguro que para ser la fuente tienen que acabar con mi hermano. Porque como es el hermano mayor es el más poderoso.

- Bueno, lo mejor será que te tranquilices, dejes de hacer ruido y nos orbites a casa de nuevo, tenemos que contarles lo poco que hemos descubierto.- dijo Penny calmadamente soltando a su primo.

- Tiene razón, además parece que nos ha detectado, ¿escuchais? Eso quiere decir que nos estan buscando, llévanos a la Mansión Halliwell, ya sino quieres que nos den una buena paliza.

De mala gana Chris cogió a Penny y a Cole, entonces orbitó y a los segundos aparecieron en medio del salón de su casa. Los demás los estaban esperando, nerviosos. En cuanto los vieron se acercaron a ellos, Penny explicó todo lo que habían descubierto ya que Chris estaba enfadado y no podía hacerlo.

- Lo mejor será que les pregunte a los Mayores, a ver si saben algo – dijo Leo antes de desaparecer entre luces blancas.

- Wyatt, ya sabes lo que te espera, no saldrás de esta casa mientras no sepamos que te va a atacar – ordenó Piper – Roxie, ya te puedes ir, nadie quiere atacarte a ti, es a él.

- Pero, mamá... No puedes tenerme encerrado en casa hasta que acabemos con un demonio misterioso que quiere ser la Fuente, además sabías que tarde o temprano acabaría pasando. Y además, si estoy en peligro siempre puedo orbitar a casa.

- ¡Wyatt Mathews Halliwell! No saldrás de esta casa hasta que tu apdre vuelva, por lo menos. Entiendelo hijo, es por tu propio bien... ¿Por qué no puede seguir siendo un bebe que estaba en casita y cuando había peligro creaba un escudo y lloraba?

- Porque crecen, aunque cuando consiguen dominar sus poderes estas muy orgullosa de ellos. ¡Ay, mi niña que por fin saber usar sus poderes!

- ¡Mamá! No sé que es mejor que me llamen mediocre o que tu no dejes de pellizcarme las mejillas para felicitarme...

- Nos estamos olvidando de una cosa – dijeron a la vez Peter y Jason.

- ¿De qué?

- Del fantasma corpóreo de tu ex – respondió Jason, todavía alucinando.- Algún día tendrá que volver, ¿no? Porque no creo que haya vuelto a la vida, ¿verdad?

- Si mal no recuerdo, los Mayores conceden veinticuatro horas para estar corpóreos y luego desaparecen, volviendo al lugar de donde han venido – explicó Piper – asi que, Cole te quedaras a dormir en el cuarto de Chris.

- ¡Ey! ¿Por qué en mi cuarto? ¿Y dónde duermo yo?

- Porque tú y tu hermano lo trajisteis de aquí, y como Wyatt no va a salir de esta casa por el momento, sólo queda tu cuarto. Y dormiras con... ¡Con Penny! Ya que ella fue quien invocó a la abuela, y adeás teneis que empezar a llevaos bien.

- Pero si ya nos llevamos bien – exclamó Penny - ¡Que duerma con Peter!

- ¡Ni hablar que esta noche quedé con Valerie! Y bueno... Ya me entendeis que pasara, ¿no?

- Pues todo decidido, mañana por la mañana todos aquí a primera hora, supongo que para entonces mi marido habrá vuelto, ya alguien avise a Paige y a Richard, ¿de acuerdo?- organizó Piper como solía hacerlo siempre.

- No, yo no quiero dormir con Penny.

- Ni yo con Chris.

- Pues entoces puedes quedarte en un sofa o en el P3, elige. - Creo que compartiremos habitación por un día, ¿no te parece?- preguntó Chris mientras su prima levantaba ligeramente los hombros.

Penny estaba en su cama, no estaba para nada dormida. Se obligaba a mirar el techo, no quería mirar a Chris aunque acabó haciéndolo y comprobó que él también la miraba. Nada más encontrarse las miradas, las desviaron hacia otro sitio mientras los dueños de los ojos enrojecían levemente. Penny escuchó como Chris se levantaba y al segundo lo notó, se estaba metiendo en su cama. Ella lo maldijo pero no pronunció una sola palabra.

Se volvió y volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que le hacian sentir tantas cosas a la vez, pero siguió sin decir nada. Miró curiosamente a Chris, recordandose una y otra vez que era su primo. Cuando reunió valor para decir algo él la silenció, entonces comenzó a hablar en susurros para que solo ella pudiera escucharle.

- No puedo dormir, estoy demasiado preocupado. Sé que nos estamos metiendo en algo demasiado complicado para nosotros solos, y además tengo miedo. No quiero que le ocurra nada a alguien que quiero mucho...

- ¿A Wyatt?

- Sí, bueno a él también...

Ella iba a preguntarle a quien se refería pero entonces escucharon como alguien se acercaba a la habitación, entonces Chris se tiró al colchón que habían colocado en el suelo y Penny se hizo la dormida. Phoebe abrió la puerta, y se dirigió hacia su sobrino, se agachó a su lado y susurró:

- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? ¿Puedes orbitarme a tu habitación pero que no se entere nadie?

- Claro que puedo hacerlo.

Chris hizo lo que su tia le pidió y luego salió al pasillo. Phoebe despertó a Cole y se sentó a su lado en la cama, los dos se miraron y después miraron uno al techo y el otro al suelo. Cole se pasó una mano por el oscuro cabello y sin despegar la vista del techo dijo:

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ahora que estas felizmente casada, no necesitabas verme. Pensé que ya me habías olvidado, que me habias enterrado en esa cabecita... como no les contastes nada...

- Y, ¿por qué te crees que lo hice? Quiero a Jason, eso quiero dejarlo claro, le quiero mucho pero también es cierto que no he conseguido querer a nadie como te quise a ti, por eso no les conté nada a los niños, no quería recordar algo que me fue tan doloroso. Hasta cuando era un demonio invencible, te seguía amando por mucho que no dijera nada, por mucho que lo negara.

- Entiendo... Yo no te he dejado de querer, Phoebe. Ahora, esto que ves, es mi alma, mi alma de ser humano y esta parte no te ha dejado de querer.

- ¿Cómo acabaste ahí arriba? -

Bueno, verás, éramos dos personas distintas y Ellos, entendieron que cole se sacrificó por vosotras, convirtiéndose de nuevo en Balthazor o algo asi, ya sabes que nunca les he entendido muy bien pero la cuestión es que estoy allí y ahora, estoy aquí.

- No voy a serle infiel a mi marido, Cole, por mucho que te quisiera antes. - ¿Quién habla de infidelidades, Phoebe?

- Lo siento, pero te malinterpreté.

- No es la primera vez.

- Intentaré que sea la última, mira, sólo vine a expicarte porque no les conté nada pero no hay nada más que aclarar, creo que ahora tengo que volver con Jason. Además, creo que Chris va a dormirse en el pasillo y eso tampoco estaria bien.

Phoebe le dio un beso en la frente a Cole antes de desaparecer por la puerta, él se quedó mirándola pensando en cuanto la quería. Se tumbó en la cama con ganas de llorar, y aquello le soprendió porque no era un hombre que llorara demasiado.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

El misterioso encapuchado se movía rápidamente por las calles de San Francisco, cuando alguien miraba usaba su poder de metamorfosis para convertirse en un mendigo o en una persona cualquiera. Por fin llegó a un pequeño y destartalado pis de alquiler, en cuanto entró una mujer se dirigió hacia él, se arrodillo en el suelo y le besó la mano.

- Esta bien Roxie, está bien...- dijo cansadamente – Vengo a felicitarte por tu buena actuación esta mañana, se han tragado todo y tú has podido enterarte de cosas que me convienen.

- Pero señor, no entiendo porque no pude matar a...

- Porque no, no era el momento de hacerlo, ese momento se acerca más y más pero aún esta un poco lejano Roxie, hasta entonces deberas esperar. Pero tranquila querida, pronto seremos el rey y la reina del Inframundo y con Excalibur a nuestro lado seremos imparables.

El hombre besó a la mujer con toda la pasión que había en él, luego ella le quitó la capa y le volvió a besar. Entonces llegó el turno en que él le quitaba la ropa a ella, y comenzaba lo que él solía llamar la recompensa de Roxie.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hola de nuevo, lo prometido es deuda y aqui hay un nuevo capítulo. Tarde un poco más de la cuenta porque tras ver los episodios del lunes, lo de Excalibur me dió un par de ideas y reescribi el capitulo. ¿Quien será el desconocido? ¿Qué planea el pesao de Barbas? ¿A quien se refería Chris? ¿A quien ama más Phoebe? Iré respondiendo esas preguntas, aunque vosotros también podeis hacerlo y podeis sugerirme cosas, con que me mandeis un rewiew porfi...

**Carla Halliwell:** Apunté tu idea de matar a Jason y que Phoebe acabe con Cole, pero me parece un poco bestia... De todas maneras si más gente opina lo mismo, acabré haciéndolo, ya que Cole me gusta mas :)

**Dubalon:** Muchas gracias por el rewiew, como ves actualizé pronto y esta semana intentare actualizar como ahora, a los 7, 8 dias.

Hasta el próximo capítulo, y por favor mandadme rewiew para saber si voy bien o si os gusta.


	4. Bianca, asesina de brujas

**Capítulo 4**

**Bianca, asesina de brujos**

Bianca Perry era una mujer de veintiocho años que se ganaba la vida matando a brujos y brujas, aunque lo había dejado. No era muy alta pero aún asi era muy guapa, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos del mismo color. Aquella noche estaba en su casa, encerrada en su habitación, había vuelto a discutir con su madre y solo podía consolarla su novio, Chris. Lo llamó a su casa pero no estaba, se empezó a preguntar donde estaría

Entonces sintió algo, rápidamente hizo aparecer un puñal en su mano y se volvió hacia el recién llegado. Él era un hombre alto y encapuchado, que se sujetó la mano fuertemente y le obligó a soltar el puñal. Luego la tiró sobre la cama y le indicó que se estuviera quieta. Ella le miró rabiosamente pero no hizo nada, sabía que no debía hacer nada

- Tranquila - dijo él con voz suave - No he venido a hacerte daño, sólo quiero ofrecerte un pequeño trabajo.

- Díselo a mi madre, yo me he retirado.

- No, tú eres la mejor y como es un trabajo importante necesito lo mejor, es decir tú. ¡Sh! - chistó cuando ella iba a abrir la boca - Ya sé que lo dejaste porque te lo pidió tu novio, pero piensa una cosa. ¿Qué clase de novio es el que no admite tus virtudes o defectos? Además, te gusta matar, puedo ver en tus ojos que lo echas de menos...

- ¿Qué tendria que hacer? - preguntó ella al cabo de unos minutos de incómodo silencio - ¿A quien tengo que matar? Y, lo más importante, ¿cuánto me vas a pagar?

- Es una bruja llamada Roxie, trabaja para mi y es mi amante pero ya no me hace falta, debo quitarla del medio. Y no pensaba pagarte, pero escucha, mi plan es ser la nueva Fuente, serías mi asesina favorita con todo lo que conlleva, creo que es una buena paga, ¿no?

- No sé que haré, he de pensarlo bien...

- Piensa que tu querido novio es un Embrujado, si tiene que matarte lo hará por eso te pidió que dejaras tu trabajo. Y si él te quisiera de verdad, no te pediría que negaras eso que eres y tampoco te pediría que dejaras aquello que más te gusta, ¿no crees?... Entonces, ¿aceptas?

El desconocido le tendió la mano, Bianca se lo pensó durante unos minutos y asintió lentamente mientras le daba la mano. Entonces desapareció de su cuarto junto al encapuchado para realizar el primero de sus trabajos.

Al día siguiente a primera hora como había dicho Piper todos fueron a su casa, incluso Paige y Richard. La hermana mayor estaba nerviosa, ya que Leo no había vuelto y eso no era nada bueno. Cuando todos llegaron estaba en la cocina preparando café, se sirvió una gran taza y se volvió a los demás. Penny y Chris estaban sentado en la encimera, Peter estaba en un silla apoyando la cabeza entre los brazos que estaban en el respaldo, Wyatt estaba apoyado en una pared, y los demás sentados alrededor de la mesa de madera, menos Jason que estaba trabajado.

- ¿A alguien más le recuerda esto a la Casablanca cuando estan en crisis? - preguntó Chris mientras comía uno de los bollos que había encima de la mesa.

- Será mejor que nos dejemos de bromas - dijo Piper seriamente, entonces sonó el teléfono y Phoebe fue a cogerlo.- Algo serio está pasando allí abajo - miró al suelo y después a los demás - Y esperemos que no haya una nueva Fuente, eso podría ser muy peligroso.

- Tendremos que interrumpir la reunión, ha llamado Morris, se han encontrado a una chica muerta y al parecer de una manera poco convencional - les informó Phoebe.- No sé si estará relacionado pero habrá que investigar.

- Yo no puedo ir, tengo clase - dijo rápidamente Peter.

- Wyatt, no deberías ir, ¿y si te atacan? - preguntó Piper visiblemente preocupada, yendo hacia donde estaba su hijo mayor.

- Mamá, ¿y cuándo no me han atacado? Además con Chris y Penny estaré bien, y si hay problemas siempre podemos orbitar...

Piper no estaba muy convencida pero aún asi asintió, los tres jóvenes fueron al salón y se pusieron las cazadoras. Los dos chicos abrazaron a su prima y se trasportaron con Darril, los tres le sonrieron y empezaron a reirse cuando el policia se volvió y dió un salto al asustarse. Se dirigió a ellos mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

- No volvais a hacerme eso... Acompañadme, y tener cuidado.- Darril se dirigió hacia la habitación y les indicó que entraran - Son estudiantes de criminalistica - le explicó al policia que había en la puerta.

Los tres entraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta, vieron al cadaver en medio de la habitación y ensegudia lo reconocieron, era Roxie la inocente que habían intentado salvar del falso Balthazor. Wyatt dió una patada al suelo mientras Chris y Penny se agachaban para contemplar bien el cadaver.

- ¿Y si nos equivocamos? ¿Y si Barbas iba a por ella desde el principio y sólo nos queria despistar?

- No creo - le respondió Penny - No es su estilo... Además no es Viernes trece, y él solo quiere matar a trece burjas los viernes trece para caminar eternamente en la tierra por eso permanece en el Inframundo hasta que le permiten salir a tierra...

- Tienes razón, ni siquiera es una bruja... Pero, entonces, ¿por qué la mataron? No entiendo por qué alguien a matada a una mujer normal y corriente...

Penny se incogió de hombros, se levantó y fue a echar un vistazo por la casa mientras los dos chicos se quedaban observando el cadaver para poder encontrar a quien lo hizo, sabiendo como la mataron. La chica volvió corriendo con unas pequeñas botellas en las manos, se las tendió a sus primos. Ellos las observaron y vieron que eran pociones, entonces la chica habló:

- Era una bruja, nos mintió. Seguro que trabajaba para el misterioso hombre del que nos habló Barbas y vió algo que no debía ver o sabia más de la cuenta y acabó con ella.

- Pero hay algo que no cuadra - replicó Wyatt - ¿Cómo un demonio tan poderoso que incluso Barbas le tiene miedo va a matar a una bruja con un cuchillo? Eso es muy raro... ¿Qué opinas, Chris?

El joven no respondió, en su lugar sacó un par de guantes y se los puso, levantó la camiseta de la joven y al ver la marca que le había quedado en el abdomen comprendió todo lo que habóa ocurrido. Mientras bajaba la camiseta de la joven, notó como el color se iba de su cara y se quedaba totalmente blanco. Wyatt y Penny se quedaron mirándolo sin decir nada, esperando que él dijera algo.

- Yo sé quien fue, una asesina de brujas, de una familia llamada Fénix o algo asi, llevan un fénix en la muñeca. El desconocido le habrá contratado para matar a Roxie...

- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó Penny.

- Eh... Sí, tranquila, estoy bien... Será mejor que nos vayamos, tengo que hablar con la asesina de Roxie.

- ¿Estas loco? - preguntó la chica en cuanto se despidieron de Morris y le prometieron tenerle informado.

- No, no estoy loco... Verás conozco a quien lo hizo desde hace tiempo pero o creí que lo había dejado pero veo que no.- Chris orbitó dejando solos a su hermano y a su prima que no entendían nada. Apareció en casa de Bianca, la chica fue a abrazarle pero él no quiso - Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Dímelo tú, ¿qué ha pasado para que hayas matado a mi inocente? ¿Qué te ha echo cambiar de opinión? ¿Por qué rompiste el trato que hicimos?

- Lo echaba de menos la verdad - reconoció duramente - Y me ofrecieron algo que no pude rechazar, no sabía que era tu inocente, ¿vale? Sino, no lo habria echo para no...

- Para que no te pillara, ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero es que estaba harta de ocultar lo que realmente soy, yo soy esto una asesina de brujas si me quieres, tienes que aceptar todo. No solo lo que te gusta, sino lo que te disgusta...

- Bianca, en ningún momento te pedí que ocultaras lo que eres y siempre te he querido con tus dones y defectos pero nunca he entendido como puede matar asi, además ya te dije que como continues asi tu familia y la mia se acabaran enfrentando y no me gustaria que sucediera algo asi. No me gustaria qeu alguno saldria herido o peor, muerto.

- Es más importante tú familia que yo y la mia, ¿eh? Pues que sepas que estoy harta de ceder, harta de tener que dejar mi trabajo, de sacrificarme y que tu no hagas ningun sacrificio. Que sepas que quien me contrató, me ofreció más trabajo y acepté.

- De acuerdo - aceptó lacónicamente, metió la mano en un bolsillo mientras se acercaba a ella - si lo ves de esa manera, pero te aseguro que no puedes quejarte ya que quien sufre soy yo, no tú, tú siempre tan fria, sin sentir nada...- sacó la mano del bolsillo y le dió un anillo - Asi que no te costará olvidarme, comprenderas que no puedo estar con alguien que va a hacerme daño y a mi familia... Además no estamos bien, ya no era como antes.

Bianca se quedó de pie mirando como Chris se iba de su casa y de su vida, no supo como reaccionar hasta que fue tarde. Salió corriendo detrás de él pero no lo encontró, seguramente habria orbitado. Al volver a su casa, se tumbó en su cama y comenzó a llorar. El encapuchado apareció a su lado y le acarició la cabeza suavemente.

- ¡Shhh! No llores, no lo merece... Deja de llorar y levántate, tendrás que preparar tu venganza, ¿no? Nadie puede hacer lo que ha echo, sobretodo cuando te ha dejado realmente por otra razón, porque ama a otra.

- ¿A otra? - preguntó Bianca secándose las lágrimas - ¿Cómo que ama a otra? Eso no puede ser...

- Te lo enseñare y asi lo deseas, traeme un recipiente con un líquido negro dentro y te mostrare a aquella a la que ama de verdad - esbozó una sonrisa torcida mientras veía a la chica salir de su cuarto rápidamente, y comprobar asi lo fácil que eran de manejar los seres humanos.

Bianca apareció con lo que le habia pedido y el desconocido se acercó a ella, puso la mano por encima del recipiente y cerró los ojos debajo de su capucha. Movió la mano y el líquido comenzó a moverse hasta que mostró una habitación, había una chica castaña leyendo un libro encima de una cama. Entonces apareció Chris en un torbellino de luces blancas, estaba llorando. Ella soltó el libro y se acercó a él.

- Penny tengo que contarte una cosa, pero no puedes contárselo a nadie, ¿entendido?

- Claro, Chris ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi pero... Siéntate, no tienes buen aspecto, creo que iré a por unos pañuelos - la chica cruzó la habitación en unos segundos, y después de darle un par de pañuelos a su primo se abrazaron.- Vamos seguro que lo que pasó no fue para tanto, además siempre me has dicho que no sueles llorar...

Eso fue todo lo que vió Bianca, estaba tan enfadada que de un golpe tiró la fuente y empezó a dar vueltas por su habitación. El encapuchada la observó sin moverse, sobretodo sus ojos, estaban llenos de fúria. Sabia que podía utilizar esa furia para poder eliminar a alguien importante, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Se dirigió hacia la chica y la detuvo.

- ¿Es una bruja? - preguntó ella enfadada.

- Sí, creo que en alguna que otra ocasión tu querido Chris la ha salvado, ¿por?

- Porque mi especialidad es matar brujas... Pues esta vez nadie la salvará, ni siquiera ella misma...

Penny consoló a Chris durante un buen rato, él le dijo cuando quería a Bianca pero que tenía que dejarla porque no iba a salir bien. Ella por un lado se sentía muy mal porque sabía que Chris quería a Bianca de verdad pero por otro se alegraba de que la hubiese dejado. Acompañó a Chris hasta la puerta ya que le apetecia ir a casa dando un paseo, nada más volverse alguien le pegó un puñetazo que la tiró al suelo.

Penny levantó la mirada y vió a Bianca, la reconoció por la descripción que le habia dado Chris. En el suelo le pegó una patada que también la tiró al suelo, sabía que debía actuar rápido si queria salir con vida de esa. Se levantó e intentó abrir la puerta pero comprendió que Bianca la habia cerradp mágicamente. Ágilmente saltó encima de la chica y salió corriendo pero acabó chocándose con Bianca que había pestañeado.

La asesina cogió a Penny y la tiró contra la pared, pero enseguida se levantó y usó su poderes para distraerla. Al convocar a su mayor miedo Bianca se tiró al suelo y empezó a gritar, Penny subió a su cuarto llamando a los tres ángeles blancos de su familia pero ninguna venia.

- Muy buen truco bruja pero contra mi no sirve.

Penny se volvió a tiempo para evitar el golpe de Bianca, aprovechó y le asestó otro golpe. Después le pegó una patada pero Bianca fue más rápida, pestañeó y consiguió herirle con un puñal que acababa de convocar. Penny cogió una de las pociones que tenía y la lanzó contra Bianca, explotándole cerca e hiriéndola. Entonces cogio aire y recitó:

_Llevadme a través de los cielos_

_Quiero estar junto a él_

_Llevadme junto a Chris_

Penny desapareció delante de la Bianca pero no sin que la dañara en el abdomen. La pequeña de los Halliwel apareció en el pasillo de la casa de Piper y cayó al suelo insconciente. Justo en aquel momento Chris llegó a casa y se la encontró en el suelo, corrió junto a ella y la cogió en brazos. Mientras iba al salón llamaba a gritos a su padre y se maldecía por no poder curar.

Piper y Wyatt aparecieron en el salón, ella dió un pequeño grito pero enseguida fue a ver que habia ocurrido. Wyatt se quedó blanco mientras se acercaba. Piper se arrodilló en el sofá, al lado de su hijo pequeño quien estaba de los nervios.

- Papá no está cariño, vé a buscarlo...

- ¡No! No me separaré de su lado, sé que ella no lo haria si estuviera en mi lugar...

- Esta bien Chris, Wyatt ve tu - dijo Piper con la voz dulce para tranquilizar a Chris - Iré a por unas toallas mientras vienen, intenta que recobre la conciencia, seguro que eso ayuda a que continue con vida.

Chris sujetó la mano de Penny con fuerza pero con suavidad, mientras la acariciaba con cuidado y comprobaba que la chica estaba sudando. Acercó su cabeza a la de la chica para que sólo ella lo oyera susurrar.

- Penny por favor, no te vayas... Por favor, quédate conmigo no podía aguantar que alguien tan importante para mi como tú se fuera y lo sabes, asi que por favor no te vayas, aguanta. Sé que puedes hacerlo, eres fuerte y lo sabes.

**:::::::::::::::::**

Hola de nuevo, ya sé que me he retrasado pero tuve problemas con el ordenador. Asi que esta vez mejor no digo cuando actualizo no vaya a ser como esta vez... Intentaré actualizar pronto ya que lo he dejado interesante, ¿morirá Penny? ¿El desconocido tiene razón y Chris está enamorado de ella? ¿Se habrá marchado Cole? Ya sabes mandadme rewiew, porfi, hasta para insultarne si creeis que he matado a Penny, jejeje, aunque espero no tener de esos, ejejeje... Y ahora voy con los rewiews:

**MaRiA:** Yo creo que tienes razón en lo de Phoebe, pero bueno ya veré, pero tu opinión me interesa. Muchas gracias por el rewiew.

**Carla Halliwell:** Me encanta ver tus rewiews, siempre están ahí y me alegran mucho, jejeje... Por lo que veo este te quedó incompleto pero bueno, también veo que sigues preferiendo a Cole que ha Jason, que conste que yo también, jejeje...

**tara:** Sí, Barbas era el demonio del miedo. Y tienes razón, ya sabía de la existencia de Bianca ya que fue el único episodio que he visto en inglés, y de ahí saqué la idea de que Chris y Wyatt son hermanos, aunque nadie la comparte conmigo, jejeje, asi que Chris hablaba de Bianca. Pero no sabía que era una asesina por eso en este episodio la utilicé, e hice que rompieran.

Y por último dar también las gracias a Diosa Atenea, por mandarme un e-mail a mi correo electrónico. Espero que este también te haya gustado.

Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo, espero que este os haya gustado y que me mandeis vuestra opinión, e ideas, estoy abierta a cualquier clase de ideas, siempre seran bien recibidas.


	5. El ángel de la muerte, supongo

**Capítulo 5**

**El ángel de la muerte, supongo**

Penny abrió los ojos y comprobó aterrorizada que estaba flotando encima de su cuerpo, estaba muerta o a punto de hacerlo. Pero habia algo extraño, no se podia ir, alguien la retenía. Bajó la vista y vió como Chris lloraba descosoladamente a su lado, ella sonrió a la vez que lloraba, nunca lo había querido tanto y lo peor de todo es que nunca podría decírselo.

Piper entró en la habitación con un montón de toallas y agua caliente, le limpio la herida que más parecía una quemadura, al fijarse bien en ella Chris descubrió quien la habia echo pero no podia encargarse de eso ahora. Aunque luego se acordó que la única que podía curarla era la misma persona que le habia herido, Bianca. Esperó a que llegara Leo e intentara curarla, puso las manos sobre la herida y aunque brillaron no hicieron efecto.

- No puedo curarla, algo me lo impide...

- Yo sé quien puede hacerlo, ahora vuelvo, mantenedla con vida por favor.

- Penélope Halliwell, supongo - dijo una voz fría pero reonfortante al fin y al cabo, Penny dejó de mirar su propia muerte y se volvió hacia un hombre vestido de negro con mirada triste.- Tranquila, no soy peligroso, solo soy el ángel de la muerte, he venido a por ti.

- ¡Alejate de mi! Todavia no he muerto - exclamó la chica.

- Bianca hizo bien su trabajo, es más, deberias estar muerta pero tu corazón sigue latiendo porque amas a alguien tanto que te retienes a él - explicó el ángel tranquilamente.- Verás como casi todos en tu familia, tu caso es algo especial. No tendrias que morir ahora, no es tu hora pero hay un demonio que quiere a toda la familia Halliwell muerta porque son los únicos que pueden destruirle.

- ¿Y quien es ese demonio? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Bianca?

- No sé quien es y aunque lo supiera no podría darte esa información, sólo puedo decirte que engañó a Bianca, haciendole creer que tu primo la habia dejado por ti, entonces ella se vengó a su modo.

- Pero él y yo no somos nada, solo somos primos, nada más.

- Lo sé no hace falta que me lo digas, aunque cualquiera que sea de vuestro entorno podría decir que sois más que primos, sois muy cariñosos.

- ¿Voy a morir? - preguntó Penny cambiando de tema, ya que preferia hablar sobre eso que sobre los sentimientos sobre su primo.

- No lo sé, todo depende de Chris, él es quien te ha atado a este mundo por eso de momento no has muerto y por eso estoy aqui, haciendote compañía y haciéndotelo más fácil pero no podemos seguir aqui, debemos ir al plano espectral, es tu lugar ahora - el ángel cogió a la chica de la mano y la llevó a una zona que era igual que su mundo pero sin gente.- Bienvenida al mundo de los espíritus y espectros.

- Que cosa más rara, puedo sentir a Chris - comentó Penny mientras se dirigía a donde estaba, el ángel la siguió. Rápidamente llegaron a una casa que estaba casi vacia, Penny podía ver a Chris con claridad y sabia que habia otra persona, su asesina.

- Tienes que venir conmigo - rugía Chris enfadado, nunca habia estado tan enfadado en su corta vida.- Tienes que salvarla, no era su hora, ella no merecía morir sino todo lo contrario, ella es una de las mejores personas que conozco y una de las que realmente merecen vivir.

- No pienso curarla, quiero que sufras como yo lo he echo por ti, nadie me deja y menos por una estúpida bruja.

- ¡No la insultes!

- Hago lo que me da la gana, esta en mis derechos...

- Vas a venir conmigo a las buenas o a las malas, tú eliges.- Bianca lo miró con odio, provocándole.- Esta bien por las malas.

Chris orbitó y apareció detrás de Bianca, entonces la orbitó a la mansión no estaba dispuesto a jugar tenia que salvar a su prima, no iba a permitir que alguien como ella muriera, antes se sacrificaria él. Apareció en la mansión y vió que Phoebe, Jason y Peter habian llegado, los observó sin pronunciar palabra no se sentía capaz ya que sabia que él habia sido el culpable de la chica estuviera entre la vida y la muerte. Tiró a Bianca a los pies del sofá.

- Curala - ordenó pero Bianca no hizo nada - ¡Que la cures! Vamos Bianca no eres imbécil, y sabes que estas en desventaja delante de las Embrujadas y sus hijos. Asi que si no la salvas acabaremos contigo de una vez por todas.

Ella intentó trasportarse fuera de la casa pero algo la retuvo, Peter se acercó a ella lentamente, fulminándola con la mirada, era la asesina de su hermana.

- Ah-ah, de aqui no te vas por mucho que tu odio hacia Chris me aturda. Por si no lo sabias mi madre y yo somos émpatas, no ha sido dificil para ella neutralizar tus poderes con los suyos. Cura a mi hermana de una vez.

Bianca miró uno a uno a los miembros de la familia Halliwell y descubrió que si mataba a la chica, también se mataría a ella.

0o0

En el plano espectral Penny cada vez se iba volviendo invisible, el ángel le habia explicado que eso significaba que se estaba muriendo y que alguien la retenia pero que por mucho que la quisiera no podia hacer nada contra la naturaleza. Volvieron a la mansión Halliwell en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y aunque el ángel podía ver a toda la familia, Penny solo podia ver a Chris.

- Voy a morirme, ¿verdad? Chris no consiguirá convencer a Bianca de que me cure... Nunca imaginé que moriría asi...

- Vamos, tranquila, no debes tener miedo, además todavia no está todo perdido, recuerda que no es tu hora de morir y que hay alguien que te quiere tanto que insconcientemente te mantiene viva.

- Pero, ¿quien? Tu lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Sí lo sé pero no puedo decirtelo, eso tienes que descubrirlo por ti misma yo solo estoy aqui por si el amor verdadero no triunfa y te mueres.

Penny sintió una sacudida, alguien se la llevaba de ahi pero todavia no podia irse, tenia que descubrir que estaba diciendo el ángel de la muerte, que era eso del amor verdadero. Pero no pudo pregutnárselo ya que apareció en el salón de la mansión Halliwell y volvió a su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de color verde de su primo, como si se tratara de un acto reflejo se levantó y abrazó a su primo quien sonrió. Mientras le daba las gracias una y otra vez se fijo que el resto de su familia se acercaba a ella, alegres aunque con lágrimas en los ojos. Bianca aprovechó la distraccion para irse como si nada.

- Gracias, Chris, gracias, sin ti no hubiera podido resistir - repetía la chica una y otra vez sin dejar de abrazar a su primo.

- Bueno, no podia dejar que te fueras, ¿no crees? - sonrió él, haciendo que el corazón de la chica latiera mucho más deprisa, aunque ella no dijo nada.

- Es cierto, todavia me debes dinero - bromeó Peter lo que hizo que su madre le diera un codazo aunque después se lanzó encima de su hermana y la abrazó, sin poder dejar de sonreir.- Ya sabes que es broma, ¿verdad?

- No nos des esos sustos nunca más - comentó Jason aliviado.- Si lo haces moriré de un infarto - besó a su hija en la frente.

Piper miró la escena tierna, junto a Leo sin dejar de sonreir, toda aquella situación aunque al principio le habia desesperado ahora era una de las mejores de su vida, toda la familia Halliwell estaba reunida alrededor de su sobrina, alegrándose porque estaba viva. Entonces se sintió orgullosa de su hijo pequeño, él habia conseguido salvar a Penny.

Recordó como muchos años atrás también se sintió orgullosa de él cuando consiguió salvar a Wyatt del fatídico destino que le esperaba, gracias a Chris Wyatt era la mayor fuerza del bien y era un hijo estupendo. Ella queria a sus dos hijos por igual, cada uno tenía sus dones y sus defectos y ella los queria asi. Pero, en el fondo y solo para ella reconocía que sentia una ligera preferencia por Chris pero no porque hubiera sido mejor hijo, no, sino porque estuvo a punto de sacrificar su propia vida por salvar a su hermano y a su familia.

Dejo de divagar y se dió cuenta de que su hijo pequeño no estaba en el salón, lo buscó con la mirada y no lo encontró. Se levantó con cuidado, conocia a su hijo perfectamente y sabia donde estaba, y también sabia que necesitaba a su madre por mucho que no lo dijera, él era asi de reservado.

- ¿Dónde vas? - le preguntó Leo cuando se levantó.

- Tu hijo me necesita, ¡no hace falta que vengas! - Leo la miró confundido mientras volvía a sentarse - Quiero que te quedes aqui, con Wyatt, no me gustaria que le pasara algo.

Leo asintió sin dejar de sonreir, Piper le besó cariñosamente mientras pasaba la mano por el suave cabello color arena. Después se dirigió hacia la cocina y entró en el sótano, cerró la puerta con cuidado y bajó las escaleras sin hacer ningún ruido. Vió a Chris sentado en una esquina, estaba llorando echo un ovillo. Sus ojos de color verde, normalmente llenos de vida y alegria, estaban llenos de transparentes lágrimas.

- Cuando yo era pequeña y me sentia mal porque Prue y Phoebe volvian a discutir con la abuela, venía aqui a llorar creyendo que nadie lo sabia - dijo dulcemente sentándose al lado de su hijo.

Levantó la cabeza, que la tenia apoyada entre los brazos que rodeaban sus rodillas, y miró a su madre sorprendido pero todavia con lágrimas en los ojos. Piper se acercó todavia más y le secó cuidadosamente las mejillas sin dejar de sonreir, lo que reconfortaba al joven.

- Pero la abuela lo sabia, ¿no? - preguntó echándose el cabello castaño hacia atrás.

- Sí, ella sabia todos nuestros secretos pero eso no importa. Lo que realmente hay que sacar de esa historia fue que un día se sentó a mi lado mientras lloraba porque Michael McMillian me habia dado plantón y además Prue y Phoebe volvian a discutir. Entonces me dijo que si necesitaba llorar que lo hiciera pero que lo hiciera para ella, que no me tragara mis emociones, que hablara...

- Ya lo he cogido, quieres que te cuente porque lloro, ¿no?

- Exactamente. Aunque bueno creo que ya lo sé, has salvado a Penny y en cuanto lo has echo no has dejado de pensar en Bianca, ¿verdad?

- No sé de lo que me estás hablando - mintió rápidamente.

- ¡No me mientras! Ya sabes que ni a tu padre ni a mi nos gusta que nos mientas, mira los dos sabíamos de la existencia de Bianca y de la relación que has mantenido en secreto con ella.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Lo oculte muy bien...

Piper pensó en unos segundos en contarle que cuando un Chris de una realidad alternativa apareció en sus vidas ambién lo hizo momentáneamente su prometida por aquel encontes, Bianca. Pero luego desechó esa idea, ya le habian explicado que durante una temporada un Chris del futuro fue su luz blanca y salvó a Wyatt pero aquello fue un error. Ya que a Paige se le escapó algo relacionado y por la insistencia de los cuatro jóvenes tuvieron que contarles casi toda la historia.

- Em, secretos de padres, no puedo decirlo - dijo simplemente - pero lo que importa es que tu sales con...

- Salía, le deje hace un rato, antes de que atacara a Penny, y menos mal que lo hice - le cortó lacónicamente.

- Ah, y, ¿por qué al dejaste?

- ¡Mamá! ¿Como te voy a contar eso? ¡Oh, esta bien! Pero no quiero comentarios... ¿Recuerdas la inocentes que salvamos el otro día, Roxie? - Piper asintió y Chris continuó su explicación apartando la mirada de su madre - Pues es la chica que encontró Darril muerta, resulta que nos mintió, era una bruja... Bueno pues descubrimos que Bianca la habia matado, entonces corté con ella. Yo la queria, pero nunca he podido comprender como puede matar asi, siempre me ha puesto malo asi que ella decidió dejarlo por... Por mi, pero resulta que me mintió. Ése es el problema no entiendo como puede ser tan fría y cruel, y como puede mentirme a mi...

- Cariño, a veces todos cometemos errores, por ejemplo tu padre y yo estuvimos un tiempo separados intentando fingir que no nos queriamos y por eso casi no te tenemos. Yo creo que si los dos quereis podiais haber solucionado eso, aunque bueno ahora después de que intentara matar a tu prima... No creo que supereis eso, la verdad.

- No lo haremos, soy incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. ¿Cómo alguien que teóricamente me quiere tanto intenta y casi lo consigue matar a alguien a quien yo quiero de esa manera?

- Bueno, seguramente no seria la adecuado, ya veras como un día encuentras a una chica a la que quieres tanto como yo quiero a tu padre, y entonces ese día lo sabrás.

Piper abrazó a su hijo, él dejó de llorar y sonrió de nuevo olvidándose de Bianca, olvidando los buenos y malos momentos que vivió con ella, olvidando todo para dejar de sufrir aunque algo en su interior le decía que eso no iba a ser tan fácil. Ya que se habia dado cuenta de que se habia enamorado de la persona más insospechada, y de la que más problemas le traeria en el futuro.

Madre e hijo se levantaron a los minutos y se encontraron con Leo y Wyatt comiendo las galletas que solía hacer Piper, ella se sentó encima de su marido quien le afreció el bote pero ella no quiso.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con los demás? - preguntó Piper.

- Se han ido a sus casas, es tarde y necesitan descansar - respondió Leo sonriente aunque luego se puso serio - Debemos tener cuidado, todo se esta poniendo peligroso de nuevo, por mucho que no sepamos nada. Tendremos que tener los ojos abiertos.

0o0

Bianca se había transportado al Inframundo, a una sala que ocupaba aquel misterioso hombre que la habia contratado pero no estaba. Enfadada, dió una patada a una mesa sobre la que tenía un montón de pociones. Durante un rato estuvo dando vueltas esperando a que él llegara, cuando por fin lo hizo se dirigió hacia él auque se dió cuenta de que estaba acompañado por un hombre vestido de negro y mirada triste.

- Vaya estas aqui, él - señaló a su acompañante - me estaba contando que casi matas a una de las Embrujadas y que si alguien no la hubiera retenido hubieras tenido éxito asi que te pagaré igual - Bianca iba a decir algo pero el encapuchado siguió hablando - Luego puedes quejarte, he de hablar con él y el Ángel de la muerte no espera, ¿verdad?

- Tengo cosas que hacer, dí lo que tengas que decir - respondió el Ángel.

- ¿Conoces el origen de Lucifer? - preguntó el encapuchado y el ángel negó con la cabeza.- Veras él era un ángel, era bueno al principio pero luego la maldad que habia en él salió a la luz convirtiéndose en el ángel negro y bajando al inframundo para crear un mundo de caos como deberia ser el mundo. Pues bien, tú eres un ángel yo tengo un poder como el del demonio, ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

- Sí pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no, soy neutral, simplemente soy quien se lleva el alma de los muertos, el ángel de la muerte, y seguiré asi.

- ¡Mira que eres pesado con eso de ser neutral! Si te alias conmigo podrás matar, ¿no te gusta eso?

- No insistas, yo solo soy un siervo de fuerzas superiores que tu intelecto no entenderia. Mi deuda contigo está saldada, intente que no retuvieran a la chica pero falle porque simplemente no era su hora, no puedo luchar contra la naturaleza, ya lo sabes asi que dejame en paz, tengo trabajo.

El ángel desapareció y el encapuchado golpeó la mesa que Bianca habia golpeado antes, ella sabia que él estaba muy enfadado pero aún asi fue hasta él, tenia que hablar porque sino iba a explotar.

- ¡Me engañaste! Me manipulaste para que matara a una Embrujada, ¿cómo pudiste? La habria matado si me lo hubieras ordenado, lo sabes.

- ¡No! Tu misma sabes que no la hubieras matado porque seguias convencida de que Chris sigue enamorado de ti, además tenia que demostrarte que él no te queria, que nunca te ha querido ya que te ha olvidado en menos de un día y eso es porque ama a la Embrujada.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, es su prima!

- ¿Y qué? Personalmente no entiendo demasiado el amor, prefiero el odio, la ira y todo eso pero sí que sé que el amor es ciego, no hace distinciones. Ya sea la gente guapa, fea, lista, tonta... ¿Qué más de que sean familia?

- Entonces, ¿él la quiere de verdad?

- Claro que sí, aunque no tienes porque poner esa cara, piensa en lo que van a sufrir la parejita, ¿o acaso crees que la familia no se interpondrá?

- Tu sabias todo eso, ¿verdad? Cuando acudiste a mi, sabias todo lo que iba a pasar, nos estas manipulando a todos para llevar a cabo tu plan, ¿verdad?

- Exacto, pero no te enfades querida, soy un demonio, el manipular es mi profesión y el sacar beneficios de mis actos es todo un hobbie. Ya te dije que quiero ser la Nueva Fuente de todo mal, quiero que cualquier demonio se arrodille ante mi y quiero que el mundo que hay ahi fuera sea nuestro, que este lleno de caos. Y para eso debo acabar con las Embrujadas y con cualquier demonio, criatura, persona, bruja o cosa que se atreva a plantarme cara. Por eso te contraté, eres la mejor en esos asuntos y necesito a alguien fiel a mi lado.

- ¿Volveras a manipularme?

- No.

- ¿Podré matar a Penny?

- Claro, toda tuya.

- ¿Y a Chris?

- Bueno, ese podemos matarlo a medias, ¿te parece? Aunque Wyatt es para mi, he de matar al rey de la magia blanca y hacerme con Excalibur, la necesito para mis planes. Ese será nuestro próximo objetivo: Excalibur.

- ¿Y cómo piensas conseguirla? La espada pertenece a Wyatt y en un combate perderias, ya sabes que quien maneje a Excalibur es invencible.

- El Inframundo está lleno de demonios y aunque todavía no me conoce nadie a mi señor si que lo conocen y aparte de los que le tengan miedo, hay unos cuantos que son inteligentes, ¿verdad? Y saben ver donde hay poder y donde hay cualidades para controlar el Inframundo.

- Claro que sí, mi señor.- dijo serenamente un demonio acercándose a su nuevo señor.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!! Siento el retraso pero he estado estudiando mucho para un examen que he tenido esta mañana, asi que en cuanto lo he acabado y he visto que tenia dos rewiews más y muy lindos, me he animado y he escrito este capitulo que espero que os siga gustando y que me sigais mandando rewiews asi que se agradecen mucho, con eso me haceis feliz (El examen de de fisica y química, y después no he parado de escribir hasta terminar el capitulo, perdonarme las paranoias y esas cosas pero mi cerebro no da para más, XD )

**Corny Perry:** Bueno aquí esta el quinto capitulo, sé que he tardado pero espero que te guste.

**Carla Hallilwell:** Bueno creo que has comprobado que tenias razón, y la verdad es que Bianca no me agrada demasiado pero para usarla de mala malosa viene bien, jejeje

**Almu:** La verdad es que te entiendo, eso de leer fanfics en inglés es un rollo, a mi por lo menos me cansa mucho, ejeje, y me alegro que este te guste, ya em contaras si te ah gustado este capitulo. Respecto a Chris, estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que aparte de que esta buenisimo es encantador y también es uno de mis personajes preferidos junto a su mamá, jeje... A mi tampoco me gustaba la historia de Bianca asi que decidí cambiarla, y me alegra saber que a la gente tampoco le gusta (cuando vi el episodio Chris traicionado me quedé preocupada por si la gente preferia a Bianca). Y respecto a lo que dices de Chris y Penny a mi tambien me gustan mucho, pero no voy a decirte más, jejeje y mujer me gusta que me manden rewiews tan largos Además mira que peazo de testamento te he puesto de contestación.

**PadmaPatilNaberrie: **Me ha gustado tu idea de cómo Chris aprende a curar tal vez la utilice porque me ha parecido muy buena, pero en estos momentos me pareció mejor que trajera a Bianca para darse cuenta de que amaba a Penny. Bueno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también, y me alegra mucho que te guste

Bueno, yo me despido ya, que hay que ver que pesada que soy, jejeje, espero que el próximo capítulo lo suba antes ya que tengo bastante tiempo libre antes de que empieze el curso, y como este es mi fic mas aclamado, ejeje...

Besos


	6. Sin miedo a nada

**Capítulo 6**

**Sin miedo a nada**

Phoebe estaba durmiendo, sintió una suave mano en el hombro ella sonrió y se volvió hacia el dueño de la mano. Vió el pelo negro y corto de su amente, sus ojos brillantes dueños de tanta vida y pasión. Entonces se levantó y besó con toda la pasión que podía demostrar al hombre que tenía a su lado, Cole. Él la abrazó y le devolvió el beso entonces comenzaron a juguetear.

Aunque todo eso era una sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla, Jason estaba dormido al lado de Phoebe y notó que ella se movia violentamente. Al fijarse en ella comprobó que tenia una cara de terror que nunca habia visto y por lo que le habian contado eso no era bueno, podia ser un ataque de Barbas y si no la sacaba del trance podría matarla. La sujetó fuertemente de los hombros y la zarandeó, entonces ella abrió los ojos y al ver a su marido se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó.

- Vamos, vamos, tranquila, todo a pasado...- intentó tranquilizarla él.

- Ha sido Barbas, lo sé ha sido él... Nadie más puede causar tanto miedo, tanto horror... Creí que me moría...

- Vamos traquila todo ha pasado...

0o0

- ¿Barbas? - preguntó Paige mientras cogía la humeante taza de café que le tendía Phoebe.- Pero, acabamos con él ya, ¿no?

- Y los chicos también acabaron con él pero por lo que vemos siempre aparece, tenemos que acabar con él de una vez, ya nos ha echo suficiente daño a todos y no sé vosotras pero acabar con él resulta muy tedioso...- comentó Piper mientras se aseguraba que nadie entraba en el camerino de Phoebe.

- No os he pedido aqui para hablar de como patearle el culo, eso le corresponde a los chicos, he de deciros algo importante.

- ¿Estas embarazada? - preguntaron Paige y Piper muy interesadas.

- No que yo sepa... Lo que queria contaros es como casi me mata Barbas, mi mayor miedo, es que me preocupa cual es. Mirad siempre pensé que seria perder a alguien de mi familia pero no lo fue, lo que soñé fue una escena bastante subida de tono con Cole.

- Eso no es una pesadilla, eso es un sueño erótico - opinó Paige.- Y en mi opinión es normal, Cole seria malo pero como estaba...

- No lo entendeis, mi mayor miedo son mis sentientos hacia Cole, creo que todavía siento algo por él que ha decir verdad es normal, no he querido a nadie como quiero a Cole y al ver que esta en el cielo volví a sentirme como hacia mucho que no me sentia, no sé si me entendeis...

- Venga cariño, no te preocupes, mira es lógico que te acuerdes de Cole lo quisiste mucho y eso siempre va a estar en tu corazón pero también es cierto que ahora tienes a Jason a quien quieres - opinó Piper.- No te preocupes.

- Además la familia Halliwell ha sido famosa por sus amores imposibles, veamos Piper se enamoró de un fantasma, de un demonio y de un luz blanca... Tú, phoebe de un demonio e incluso intentaste ligarte a Leo... Mejor que yo no hable de mis ligues, tenemos para rato... Chris de una asesina de brujas y Penny se lió con un elfo... Asi que mira, tienes perdón.- comentó Paige enumerando con los dedos.

- Pero lo de Piper con el fantasma fue muy bonito - recordó Phoebe.

- Bueno, somos un desastre en el terreno personal pero no nos ha ido nada mal en mi opinión.- les recordó Piper.- Mira, Phoebe no te preocupes, en cuanto acabemos con Barbas traes a Cole de vuelta y hablas con él.

- No, no quiero volver a Cole, tengo miedo de volver con él y destruir todo lo que he conseguido, destruir a mi familia.

Las tres se abrazaron ajenas a que un miembro de su familia estaba a punto de morir, y es que Peter salia de la universidad conversando alegremente con su novia. Ella le había convencido para que fueran a la playa, aunque él no estaba muy convencido porque habia heredado el temor de las Halliwell al agua.

La chica se metió en el agua en ropa interior y Peter se quedó sentado en la arena, de repente sintió que tenia sueño y cerró los ojos un minuto. Al volver a abrirlos se encontró dentro del mar, flotando y sin poder respirar. Por mucho que intentaba nadar no podido, cada vez se iba más al fondo. Empezó a desesperarse no podía respirar y el miedo lo paralizaba, recorriendo cada fibra de su ser.

Cuando ya daba todo por perdido sintió que algo lo ayudaba pero no sabia que era, al abrir los ojos vió como su novia le hacia el boca a boca. Abrió los ojos y empezó a toser y a escupir todo el agua que habia tragado. Entonces se levantó y comprendiendo lo que habia ocurrido se despidió de la chica y se fue corriendo hacia su casa, se encontró a Chris y a Penny jugando con una consola.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó ella al verlo totalmente mojado.

- Me parece que tu salida a la playa no ha estado todo lo bien que planeabas, ¿eh? - comentó Chris, ahogando una risa.

- Dejaros de broma, ha pasado algo en serio, Barbas casi me mata... Un poco más y me ahoga si no llega a ser porque no estaba solo.

- ¿Qué hemos echo nosotros para que no nos deje en paz? - preguntó Penny.

- Tal vez esté enamorado de tí y no sabe como llamar tu atención - bromeó Chris.

- ¿Qué pasa chicos? - preguntó Phoebe que acababa de llegar.- ¿Qué haces mojado, Peter?

- Barbas.

- ¿A ti también? A mi me ha atacado esta noche de no ser por tu padre...

- Uy, pues si se mete con mi tía Phoebe es distinto, debemos acabar con él de una vez por todas - dijo Chris.- Vayamos con el gran rey Wyatt lo necesitamos para vencer a Barbas de una vez.

- No sé para que nos molestamos, siempre vuelve - comentó Penny mientras se agarraba a Chris.

Los tres se fueron de casa de Phoebe para aparecer en casa de Piper, quien estaba cocinando en la cocina. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una larga coleta y por los mechones que se habian salido de ella, se habia movido mucho. También estaba llena de harina al igual que la cocina.

- Cuidado mama, el demonio de la harina ataca de nuevo.

- Ja, ja que gracioso eres Chris - dijo Piper mientras buscaba algo por los armarios.- Tienes el mismo sentido del humor que tu padre y como sigas asi no comes.

- Peter si no quieres parecer un robozado con patas será mejor que salgas de aqui.- le recordó Penny.

- Ella tiene el mismo sentido del humor, si es que todo lo malo se pega - comentó el joven mientras salia de la cocina, encontrandose con Wyatt y Leo mirando la tele tranquilamente.- Wyatt necesitamos tu ayuda, Barbas ataca de nuevo.

- Eso suena a titulo de película mala - sonrió Leo mientras su hijo se levantaba y se reunia con los demás para subir al ático.

Los cuatro subieron al ático y buscaron el mismo hechizo que habian utilizado tantas veces y que nunca habia funcionado.

- No sé para que buscais ese hechizo, si nunca hace falta, yo tengo una idea mejor - dijo Chris.- He estado pensando que lo que hace Barbas es hurgar en nuestra mente y descubrir nuestro mayor temor y entonces hacerlo realidad, pero solo para nosotros, ¿no? - todos asintieron.- Pues bien, ¿a quien conocemos que tenga un poder similar?

Todos miraron a Penny quien al darse cuenta se puso muy nerviosa.

- No, no y no... Además, ¿cómo lo haria?

- No lo sé - admitió el castaño.- pero podemos pensar algo.

- Tienes que ir a la escuela de magia - dijo Wyatt - allí te enseñaran algo, pueden explicarte tus poderes y asi encontrar la forma de acabar con Barbas.

- ¡Esa es una buena idea! - exclamó Peter.- Mientras tu te preparas nosotros le entretenemos.

- Y eso que se supone que el gran rey Wyatt es el ser más poderoso del universo...- comentó Penny.

Todos cerraron los ojos y una puerta apareció en la pared, la chica se metió por ella mientras ellos la vieron marchar. Entonces los gritos de Leo recorrieron toda la casa y los tres los siguieron para ver que ocurria. Encontraron al luz blanca curando a su mujer, quien casi se muere en la ducha.

- Ha sido Barbas - explicó el hombre de cabellos color arena.- debemos estar todos juntos para que no nos ataque.

- Nosotros iremos a por Phoebe y Jason - dijo Chris a la vez que cogia a su primo y desaparecian en el familiar torbellino de luces blancas.

- Pues yo ire a por Paige y Richard - Wyatt miró a su madre insconciente pero viva al fin y al cabo y desapareció.

Cuando llegó a la gran mansión de Richard Montana vió que estaba vacia, aquello no era una buena señal. Acabó encontrando a Richard en su despacho leyendo algo, al verle sonrió y se levantó yendo hacia él.

- ¿Dónde está Paige?

- En el baño, ¿por? - preguntó su tio al verlo preocupado.

- Corre peligro, Barbas esta intentando acabar con todos nosotros, asi que no podemos quedarnos a solas.

Los dos fueron hasta el baño donde se encontraron a Paige sentada en un rincón, echa un ovillo. Richard la cogió y la abrazó, ella comenzó a llorar. Wyatt cogió a sus tios y orbitó hacia su casa de nuevo, encontrándose con los demás.

- Vamos Paige, tranquilizate, ya estas a salvo...- repetia Richard.- ¿Qué te ha echo? ¿Qué has visto?

- Como él... Te... Te mataba y... A nuestro... Nuestro hijo...

- Pero sino tenemos ningun hijo... ¡Oh, Dios mio, estas embarazada! - ella asintió mientras él la abrazaba llorando.- ¿Es niño o niña?

- No lo sé, solo estoy de dos meses.

- Podria ser una niña, si es asi podemos llamar Patricia como tu madre - comentó ilusionado, mientras los demás los miraban sorprendidos.

- Hablando de hijas, ¿dónde está la mia? - preguntó Phoebe.

Penny estaba sentada en el pupitre de un aula, aburrida mientras una señora le daba una charla acerca de los poderes transformistas. A su lado habia un chico alto con el pelo negro azabache, muy guapo. Que no dejaba de observarla aunque ella no se habia dado cuenta.

- Hemos tenido mala suerte - susurró haciendo que la chica despertara - es la profesora más aburrida de toda la escuela. Por cierto me llamo Seth Connors, ¿y tú?

- Penny Halliwell - susurró la chica.

- ¡Vaya, una Embrujada! ¿Y se puede saber que haces aqui?

- Pues se supone que comprender bien mis poderes para pegarle una patada en el culo a Barbas, no sé si sabes quien es...

-Uy, sí que lo conozco... Y también he oido hablar de ti, has dado mucha fama a los de nuestra clase, a los transformistas, antes nos tomaban por bufones.

- Ah, pues me alegro, jeje...

- Pero aqui estamos perdiendo el tiempo, ella no te ayudará, ven vámonos con cuidado yo sé quien te puede ayudar.

Él le sonrió, ella sabia perfectamente que intentaba ligar con ella cosa que por un lado le ponia nerviosa porque seguia sintiendo algo por Chris pero por otro lado pensaba que era lo adecuado para olvidar a su primo quien nunca la corresponderia, asi que aceptó.

Seth la sujetó de la mano y la arrastró fuera de clase, los dos recorrieron los largos y oscuros pasillos de la escuela, acabando en una extraña habitación. El chico le indicó que hablara con el hombre que habia en ella, un señor pequeño y calvo que estaba meditando. Penny se arrodillo enfrente del señor, y tosió un poco entonces él abrió los ojos.

- Hable señorita, yo le escucho.

- Veras he de enfrentarme a Barbas porque tengo un poder parecido pero el problema es que no comprendo bien mis poderes asi que no sé como neutralizar los suyos.

El señor acarició a Penny lentamente luego se volvió a llevar las manos al regazo mientras fruncía el ceño, después volvió a la normalidad.

- Tus poderes son complicados pero no tanto, no veo que es lo que no entiendes.

- ¿Cómo que "poderes"? Sólo tengo el poder de encontrar el mayor temor o deseo de alguien y hacer un espejismo...

- ¡No! - le interrumpió.- Tienes el don de la telepatía, dificil de controlar pero con fuerza de voluntad algun día cuando seas lo suficientemente mayor lo sabrás hacer. Y el don del transformismo, lo que pasa es que desde pequeña has utilizado una mezcla de los dos dificil de controlar.

- Entonces, ¿cómo podría acabar con Barbas?

- No creo que puedas matarle con sus poderes aunque puedes distraerlo al transformar sus pesadillas en sueño u otra cosa, deberas escribir un hechizo.

- Muchas gracias, ahora he de volver y ayudar a mi familia...

Seth y Penny echaron a correr hacia la mansión Halliwell, ya que él se habia empeñado en ayudarla. Él la cogió de la mano y le sonrió, ella se dió cuenta pero no sabia que hacer ya que le chico le atraia pero Chris era su amor. Se preguntó que sería de Chris.

El joven se hbaia quedado solo por error en el ático y Barbas, siempre al acecho, habia decido atcarle a él con su mayor temor que no era otro que la muerte de su ser más querido, Penny. Vió como el joven se arrodillaba en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza, se acercó a él y se introdujo en su mente.

La chica estaba en el suelo, blanca , quieta y muy fria como una hermosa estatua de mármol. Chris estaba llorando de fúria, a punto de enfrentarse a un demonio quien acabaria cobrandole la vida como era el deseo de Barbas. Poco a poco iba hiriéndole, al principio levemente pero cada vez la herida era más grave.

Barbas estaba disfrutando hasta que notó algo en la espalda, se volvió y recibió un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo. Al levantarse vió a Penny cruzada de brazos, parecía muy enfadada.

- ¡Tú! ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aqui?

- Acabar contigo de una maldita vez, deja de torturar a mi primo y vuelve a la realidad donde mi cuerpo te esta esperando para pegarte de verdad.

- Tú no puedes tener una imagen astral...

- Pues resulta que con la telepatía si, ahora, ¡sal!

Barbas apareció en el ático e intentó usar su magia contra Penny pero ella la rechazó, sorprendiéndole.

- Pero, ¿qué...?

- He aprendido a neutralizar tu poder con le mio, asi que tienes dos obciones. Una, me dices quien te ha contratado y vives. Dos, te mato ahora mismo y fuera problemas para mi.

- Esta bien, hablaré - dijo tras unos segundos de meditación.

- ¿Quien te ha ordenado que nos mates? ¿Y qué demonios esta pasando allí abajo?

- Nadie me ha encargado mataros, solo distraeros para robar a Excalibur. Yo me presente voluntario para advertiros de quien era, sabia que tú podrias neutralizarme y podriamos hablar aunque nunca pensé que aqui, asi todo mi plan se desmorona. De todos modos debes estar atenta porque no podré decirlo más que una vez... Aquel a quien buscas es...

No pudo decirlo ya que ardió, y Penny hubiera ardido también de no ser porque Seth corrió hacia ella, apartándola. En cuanto el demonio se volvió ceniza la pareja se fijó en que Chris acababa de levantarse, parecía cansado y tenia un mechón blanco en el pelo. Penny se levantó y se tiró sobre su primo, quien no se habia dado cuenta de nada.

- Pero, ¿qué?

- ¡Chicos! ¿Estais bien? - preguntó Piper que acababa de entrar seguida de los demás. Penny le explicó que habia ocurrido.- Bueno, Chris a la cama, necesitas descansar...

- Pero, mamá...

- ¡Que te vayas a la cama!

- Si señora.

Se levantó y se dirigó hacia su cuarto, sin dejar de mirar a Penny quien estaba cerca de aquel chico. Apretó los puños, quería pegarle un puñetazo y echarlo de la casa pero no podia hacerlo por mucho que lo deseara por acercarse tanto a SU Penny. Se sorprendió al pensar eso, nunca habia pensado que llegara a ser tan posesivo.

Se metió en la cama sin quitarse la ropa que llevaba iba a ver a su prima en cuanto se asegurara que estuviera en su habitación, debian hablar cuanto antes. Él no podia guardarse para él todos esos sentimientos, debia confesárselos a su prima antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Él sabia que ella nunca le correspondería pero en una pequeña parte de su corazón algo le decia que mantuviera la esperanza.

Se concentró en ella, al ser mitad Luz Blanca podía sentirla. Cerró los ojos y al pensar en ella una cálida sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo, el alma de su prima era tan hermosa, tan reconfortante... Por fin llegó a su habitación, asi que él orbitó hacia allá pero que quedó en el pasillo, le daba miedo el entrar y que ella le rechazara.

Dió un par de vueltas por el pasillo pensando en si debia volverse a casa aunque al final cogió aire y abrió suavemente la puerta, entonces vió la espalda de su prima y vió a Seth. En unos segundos se convirtió en una bola de luz que le permitía escuchar la conversación sin que le vieran.

- No sé Seth, te conozco desde hace tan poco...

- Por eso, déjate llevar, los dos sabemos que te atraigo y que quieres hacerlo tanto o más que yo.

- No sé, es un paso muy importante y nosotros casi no tenemos relación - él se acercó a ella y le besó suavemente.- aunque puede que no sea tan malo...

Ella le devolvió el beso, entonces los dos se abrazaron y se sentaron en la cama. Chris se fue de allí no podia ver eso, porque si no veia se materializaria y le partiría la cara al chico ese que no conocía. Apareció en su habitacion de nuevo y se metió en la cama, pensando en que tendria que hacer a partir de ahora porque habia perdido a la persona que queria por un estúpido transformista.

:::::::::

¡Hola de nuevo! Siento el retraso pero no paré por casa hasta hoy y como tuve muchos rewiews lo escribi de un tirón, para que veais se me ayudais Espero que os haya gustado y que no me mateis ni nada por el estilo, pero queria darle mas emoción a la historia, jejeje. Por cierto el titulo se lo puse por la canción de Álex Ubago, que la he escuchado varias veces mientras lo escribia. Ahora paso a los rewiews, que me encantan (ya sabeis, dejadme muchos, jejeje)

**Serenamar:** Bueno el pequeño encuentro de Phoebe y Cole lo hice por ti, y no te preocupes que él volverá a aparecer. Y me leí tu fic y deje un rewiew. Besos.

**PadmaPatilNaberrie:** Gracias por lo del examen he sacado un seis!! Y bueno, en este capitulo Chris no está tan llorón a decir verdad casi no llora, ejeje, la verdad es que creo que Chris no es muy de llorar pero la situacion lo requeria en mi humilde opinión, yo creo que normalmente se comportaria más como en este capitulo. Besos.

**Almu:** ¡Yo también lo agarraria y no lo soltaria! Jejeje... Muchas gracias por la enhorabuena y por lo del examen, saque un seis por cierto (ya sé que existen los milagros, jejeje) Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y que siga igual de interesante.

**Corny Perry:** Muchas gracias

**Carla Halliwell:** Bueno, has tenido la escena romántica entre Phoebe y Cole espero que te haya gustado. Y bueno ya habras visto que ahora que uno se decide la otra se despecha, jejeje...

**Mangalina-Li: **Hola! Me encanta que me digas esas cosas, incluso me sonroja jejeje, espero que no me mates con lo que he hecho, jeje

Bueno, hasta la próxima, por cierto se titulara: Y decirte alguna estupidez como por ejemplo.... Jejeje, ¿acaso pensabais que lo iba a decir? Jajaja pero si alguno ha visto cierta pelicula española ya sabrá el resto, ejeje, besos a todos.


	7. Y decirte alguna estupidez

**Capítulo 7**

**Y decirte alguna estupidez como por ejemplo te quiero**

Wyatt se despertó, dió un gran bostezo y se levantó de la cama. Orbitó hasta la ducha como solía hacer todas las mañanas, y se duchó. Después se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Se encontró con su madre y su padre tonteando mientras preparaban el desayuno, sonrió al verles mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Entonces Chris con su mochila bajó a la cocina con cara de pocos amigos, tiró la mochila a la mesa y se sentó. Todos le miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Estas bien, cariño? - le preguntó Piper sorprendida mientras ponia en la mesa las magdalenas caseras que habia echo.- Pareces un poco enfadado...

- Eh... Sí, mamá estoy bien, solo me he despertado con el pie izquierdo.

Wyatt miró a su hermano a los ojos, sabia que estaba rabioso podia verlo en sus ojos verdes y se dió cuenta que parecía enfadado consigo mismo más que con el mundo. Chris no era del tipo de personas que se enfadaban a menudo, sino todo lo contrario y además sabia que tenia que ser algo muy grave porque sino se lo habria contado como siempre.

Otra señal de que algo iba mal fue que no abrió la boca en todo el desayuno, cosa que era muy rara ya que siempre contaba anecdotas divertidas para alegrarlos. Leo también notó que algo raro ocurría, asi que fue a preguntar aunque justo cuando iba a abrir la boca entró Peter en casa.

- Buenos días - les sonrió aunque después se fue directo a la ventana y puso cara de pocos amigos, muy parecida a la de Chris - ¿Nos vamos? Penny nos está esperando fuera...

- Claro, ahora mismo - respondió el castaño levantándose.

Los dos jovenes salieron de la casa, y Chris comprobó que la chica estaba con el idiota del otro día. Tenia ganas de lanzarse encima del joven y pegarle una paliza pero sabia que por mucho que aquello le aliviara no servía para nada, asi que se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada al igual que Peter. Wyatt salió de casa y al encontrarse a su hermano y su primo fulminando con la mirada al chico que estaba jugueteando con Penny, preguntó:

- ¿A que vienen esas caras?

- Por él, le odio - dijeron los otros a la par.

- Pues no sé por que, parece un buen chico, además ya era hora de que Penny tuviera un novio, ¿no lo creeis?

- Él no es bueno para mi hermana - repuso Peter mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la Universidad.

- Seguro que le acaba haciando daño a MI Penny - refunfuñó Chris.

- ¿A tu qué? - preguntaron los otros dos sorprendidos.

- A mi prima Penny - concretó sonrojándose - Es que miradle, tiene una cara de sátiro que no puede con ella.

- Yo también lo he pensado - dijo Peter - ¿Qué te parece si vamos y le pegamos una paliza? Además es poca cosa, podremos con él hasta sin usar magia.

- Me parece una buenísima idea.

- Ni se os ocurra - exclamó Wyatt parándolos - Ya sé que lo haceis para proteger a Penny, pero aunque sea por una buena causa no debeis hacerlo. Si resulta que es un cabrón y le hace daño, cuando ella lo deje y nos venga a llorar le pegais todo lo que querais pero de momento no.

- Odio tener como hermano a Pepito Grillo, siempre tiene razón.

- Y que lo digas.

Wyatt sonrió al ver a su hermano y a su primo decir eso y seguir refunfuñando, después volvió la cabeza para ver a su prima, la chica estaba riéndose mientras caminaba junto a Seth. Y el joven transformista sonreía, de verdad, la chica le gustaba y Wyatt creía que nunca le haría daño por lo que se alegró.

- Bueno, cariño he de irme - dijo Seth acariciando la suave mejilla de Penny, y sonriendole - sino me mataran, jejeje..

- Hasta luego - la chica le dió un beso.

Penny le sonrió una vez más y fue con su hermano, Seth se quedó mirando a la chica atontado. Cosa que aprovechó Chris para hacer orbitar toda su ropa, asi que lo dejó desnudo en medio de San Francisco. Aunque el moreno no se dió cuenta hasta que una señora le dió un golpe con un bolso, diciendole que era un pervertido.

Wyatt se quedó mirando a su hermano quien reía al pensar en lo que habia hecho, le resultó extraño que se vengara del joven transformista y empezó a darle importancia. A partir de ese momento vigilaria a Chris siempre, estaba dispuesto a averiguar que le pasaba ya que durante el tramo que habian ido juntos los cinco le habia parecido ver celos en los ojos de su hermano, aunque no estaba seguro.

0o0

Phoebe salió de su trabajo temprano, tenía que solucionar sus cosas con Cole, no podía dejar que las dudas acabaran con ella y con su relación con Jason. Fue a su casa, por suerte no habia nadie Jason se habia ido a solucionar unos asuntos a Japón y los chicos estaban en la Universidad. Subió al trastero de su casa para tener intimidad, encendió un par de velas blancas y las puso haciendo un círculo. Ella se sentó en el centro y sacó el hechizo en el que habia estado trabajando toda la mañana.

_Fuerzas todopoderosas, sabias_

_Venid a mi, yo os invoco_

_Para que me ayudeis a poner en orden_

_Todos mis sentimientos_

El trastero se llenó de una luz blanca, que cegó a Phoebe aunque a los minutos desapareció y la chica pudo ver como Cole estaba corpóreo. De la impresión se cayó hacia atrás, aunque no le importó, simplemente se quedó mirándolo anonadada, ¿cómo podia haber traido a Cole de vuelta?

- ¿Phoebe? ¿Estas bien? - preguntó preocupado mientras iba a ayudarla, pero ella se levantó sola y se apartó de él - No me temas, por favor... Es demasiado doloroso para mi...

- Oye, no te quejes, que yo también estoy sufriendo - dijo ella nerviosa.- Soy yo la que tiene una familia, la que está casada y la que no te olvida por alguna razón, por eso hice el hechizo aunque no queria traerte de vuelta.

- Esta claro que para que te aclares me necesitas, sino no estaria aqui...

Cole se calló y miró hacia alrededor preocupado, aunque Phoebe estaba tan nerviosa que no se dió cuenta de la mirada del ex-demonio.

- Pero, ¿se puede saber que...?

- ¡Shh! Calla, ¿no lo escuchas?

Phoebe miró a Cole sorprendida. Todo lo demás ocurrió muy deprisa: unos demonios con apariencia de vagabundos aparecieron y lanzaron un líquido amarillo a Phoebe, aunque Cole fue más rápido y se lanzó encima de la chica tirándola al suelo y salvándola.

- Demonios costra - dijo Phoebe, sin darse cuenta de la postura comprometedora en la que estaban los dos - Tenemos que irnos, mis poderes no serviran de nada o por lo menos eso creo - los demonios atacaron y Phoebe usó su poder de empatía pero no funcionó asi que Cole la tuvo que salvar de nuevo - Vale, ya estoy segura, vayámonos de aqui.

Los dos se levantaron y corrieron escaleras abajo, seguidos por los demonios costra aunque como Phoebe llamó a Leo en un par de minutos estuvieron en la mansión Halliwell. Los dos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala de estar de Piper mientras su marido iba a buscarla.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó la hermana mayor entrando en el salón aunque al ver a Cole arqueó las cejas - ¡Cole! Otra vez tú, mira Leo que raro, tenemos problemas y vuelve a aparecer Cole.

- Lo invoqué yo - admitió Phoebe aunque al ver la expresión de Piper añadió con voz queda y cara de arrepentida - pero fue sin querer, yo sólo queria aclarar mis sentimientos.

Piper fue a decir algo pero un portazo la interrumpió, entonces Peter apareció en el salón y al ver la escena se quedó extrañado aunque no pudo decir nada ya que la voz de su hermana, realmente enfadada le cortó.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? ¿Cómo? Me lo habria esperado de Peter pero de tí no, nunca, todavía no entiendo como fuiste capaz...

- ¿Eh? - se quejó Peter pero nadie la hacia caso.

- Fue una simple broma - respondió Chris malhumorado, le molestara que defendiera al idiota de su novio - me pareció divertido, además, la culpa fue de Peter, él decía que no era adecuado para tí y que le hiciera algo.

- Pero, ¿cómo le puedes hacer caso al anormal de mi hermano? ¿No ves que es tonto y protector? Eso es una mala convinación.

- Ey, enana, que estoy aqui y te escucho.

Los tres jóvenes empezaron a discutir acaloradamente unos con otros, tan alto que Wyatt que estaba en su habitación bajó para ver lo que pasaba. Miró la escena divertido, todo lo contrario que su madre que ponia los ojos en blanco y que su tía quien no podia controlar su empatía y estaba sintiendo el enfado de todos.

- ¡Basta ya! - gritó haciendo que los tres dejaran de discutir.- Pero, ¿se puede saber que ha ocurrido? Penny, dímelo tú.

- Pues, veras, ¿te acuerdas de Seth?

- ¿Seth? ¿Quien es Seth? - preguntó Piper como si fuera una colega de su sobrina.

- Un chaval monisimo y encantador, ya lo conoceras hace muy buena pareja con Penny, tienes que conocerlo enseguida...

Chris se estaba poniendo de los nervios, todo lo contrario de Penny quien sonreía satisfecha y le sacaba la lengua a Peter.

- Bueno, pues lo que te decia - le cortó Penny - Estos dos idiotas, le han dejado desnudo en medio de San Francisco porque se piensan que no es adecuado para mi, ¿te lo puedes creer mama?

- Chivata - le echaron en cara.

- Ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso - les cortó Piper - la verdad es que elegis unos momentos para poneros infantiles... Mirad algo ha atacado a Phoebe y a Cole, asi que uno de vosotros deberá ir a por Paige para que podamos encontrar la solución para vencerlos.

- Voy yo - se afreció Leo mientras dejaba a los demás discutiendo como antes. El hombre desapareció entre luces blancas para aparecer en la gran mansión de Richard Montana.- Hola, ¿hay alguien?

- Si es niña podemos ponerle Pamela - dijo Richar que estaba tumbado junto a Paige en un gran sofá.- ¿Qué te parece?

- No quiero ponerle a mi hija el nombre de una pamela, me gusta más Patricia, como el de mi padre.

- Es un nombre precioso cariño, pero, ¿y si es niño?

- No lo sé, tal vez Philip...

- ¡Chicos! Que bien que os encuentro, pensé que no estabais - dijo Leo que acababa de darse cuenta que estaban en el cuarto de al lado.- Tenemos problemas, unos demonios han atacado a Phoebe.

- ¿Otra vez? - preguntó Richard.

- Si, otra vez - contestó Leo.

- Pero, ¿qué demonios está ocurriendo en el inframundo? No pasa un solo día en que no nos ataquen.- se quejó Paige levantándpse y orbitando junto con su marido y su cuñado. En cuanto apareció en casa de Piper, preguntó - ¿Qué tenemos ahora?

- Demonios costra - respondió Phoebe.- Hemos conseguido que nuestros hijos los busquen en el Libro de las Sombras, asi que chicos, informar sin pelearos más por favor.

- La culpa la tiene Chris - dijo Penny.

- Si no dices la última palabra, no te quedas tranquila, ¿verdad?

- Pues claro, ala dí lo que hemos averiguado.

- Pues son demonios que sirven al más poderoso, nunca actuan por su cuenta al menos claro, que se les provoque pero no creo que Phoebe les provocara... Bueno, echan un ácido amarillo y asqueroso muy peligroso, y que no podemos ni paralizar ni reflectar aunque si orbitar. Nuestros poderes no les afectan, y la única manera de vencerles es con su propio ácido.

- Ya sabes Paige, el asqueroso - rió Piper.

- ¿Me vas a recordar eso toda mi vida? - preguntó Paige con los ojos en blanco.

- Sí - rió Piper de nuevo.

- Mamá no es por cortarte el rollo, ya sabes que me encanta tu sentido del humor pero mirad quienes han venido - intervino Chris preocupado.

Todos se giraron y vieron a un montón de demonios costra dispuestos a atacar, aunque ningún miembro de la familia Halliwell estaba dispuesto a morir ni a perder a a un ser querido. Asi que todos actuaron muy deprisa, pese a que la relación entre ellos no era como siempre. Wyatt orbitó fuera de la habitación, fue al ático y sacó a Excalibur de su piedra. Chris cogió a Penny y al libro y se pusieron a cubierto en la cocina. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Peter y Cole se cubrieron las espaldas con muebles.

Aunque ninguno de ellos fue el primer objetivo sino que lo fue Richard, Paige al verlo se interpuso entre el ácido de color amarillento aunque no le pasó nada, ya que al igual que le ocurrió a Piper cuando estaba embarazada de Wyatt o a Phoebe con Peter, un escudo de color azul la salvó.

Wyatt apareció de nuevo en el salón con la espada y comenzó a repeler los ataques de los demonios. Chris y Penny se encargaron de hacer llegar a los demás bandejas y espejos, que pudieran protegerlos de los ataques, ya que la telekinesia orbital no funcionaba como Paige habia descubierto.

- ¡Ácido! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Lo que sea! - no dejaba de repetir mientras Richard se encargaba de que no le dieran.- ¿Por qué demonios no funciona?

- Seguramente el demonio que los ha enviado se ha encargado de que no los venzamos como la vez anterior - le respondió Piper mientras se agachaba detrás del sofá.- Vosotros dos - señaló a su hijo pequeño y a su sobrina - encontrad alguna manera de vencerlos, de poder volver su ácido en contra de ellos mientras nosotros los mantenemos ocupados.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron, entonces Chris orbitó a Penny al ático junto al libro de las Sombras aunque sabian que no encontrarian nada ahí, aunque por lo menos tenian los cristales que les protegerian de los demonios. Tras activar los cristales se pusieron a pensar.

- Se me ha ocurrido una cosa - dijo Chris - tú eres médico, tienes que saber dónde generan el ácido, entonces te orbitaré y se lo extraeras, después lo metemos en una de estas antiguas pistolas de agua y acabamos con ellos.

- Sólo hay un pequeño problema, las pistolas son de plástico, el ácido las quemará, al menos que... - Penny cogió su móvil y marcó un número - ¡Seth! Ven, te necesitamos.

Una puerta apareció detrás de la chica quien acababa de colgar, tras que el joven moreno saliera de ella, la puerta desapareció. Entonces agarró a Penny por la cintura y la inclinó, entonces la besó como en las películas. Chris tenia ganas de vomitar, sobretodo al ver que ella no hacia nada por detenerlo, aunque para eso ya estaba él.

- Ey, vosotros dos que estamos en una crisis digna de la Casa Blanca, y ahi estais dandoos el lote delante de un pobre inocente como yo.

- Es cierto, mira cariño, tienes que transformar estas pistolas de plástico en algo lo suficientemente sólido como para que puedan contener ácido, ¿podrás hacerlo?

- Por ti haria cualquier cosa.

- Gracias, amor. Venga tú, el inocente, tenemos que extraer el veneno, mira no hay mal que por bien no venga, no necesitaré prácticas de sacar sangre.

Chris orbitó a la chica a su casa para que pudiera coger lo que le hiciera falta, y después apareció en el salón de la mansión Halliwell, justo detrás de los demonios. En cuestión de segundos la chica extrajo el ácido del cuello del primero, aunque la cogió y la lanzó hacia donde estaba su madre pero Chris se adelantó y la cogió en brazos antes de volver a desaparecer.

- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó Cole, quien se habia lanzado encima de Phoebe para protegerla, a la Embrujada en cuanto Chris desapareció con Penny en brazos.

- Eh... Sí, creo que sí - respondió la morena atontada, pese a la situación no podia evitar el sentirse atraida por Cole, y se estaba dando cuenta que realmente le amaba, le seguía amando pese a todo.

- Venga, levántate - dijo Cole amablemente mientras la ayudaba.

- Piper, ¿no crees que Phoebe se esta adentrando en un terreno peligroso? Solo hay que verla, ¡esta loca por Cole! Mira sus ojos y su sonrisa...

- No es el momento Paige, los problemas de uno en uno porque sino me agobio... Pero, ¿dónde estan esos dos? ¡Chris, venga ven rápido que no tenemos tiempo!

- ¿Por qué ultimamente tenemos que pegarnos con demonios todos los días?

- Buena pregunta Paige - respondió Leo mientras se echaba a un lado para que el ácido no le alcanzara.- y en cuanto acabemos con esos demonios costra iré con los Ancianos e intentaré encontrar una solución. Con un poco de suerte a lo mejor saben algo más.

- ¡Explota! ¡Explota! ¡Explota! - gritaba Piper mientras movía las manos frenéticamente pero el demonio que tenia delante solo sufria pequeñas convulsiones.- Dios, odio cuando no explotan, ¡lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio!

- Cariño, creo que todos lo hemos pillado - la intentó tranquilizar Leo con la voz calmada y dulce que solia utilizar en esos casos.

- Hazme un favor cariño - respondió la morena mientras intentaba paralizar la situación - recuerdame que castigue a Chris.

- Como digas, lo haré - dijo Leo sabiendo que era mejor hacerle caso ya que la conocía y sabia que se le olvidaria.- Pero, ¿a dónde vas ahora?

- Phoebe cuidado - exclamó la hermana mayor mientras separaba a Phoebe y Cole quienes se estaban mirando como cuando eran novios.- Debes estar más atenta a lo que ocurre, o puede pasar algo MALO, ¿entendido?

- Eh, sí... Uy, creo que Paige me llama - comentó Phoebe al darse cuenta de que se estaba acercando demasiado a Cole.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde demonios esta Chris? No voy a poder seguir asi mucho tiempo, además estoy cogiendo complejo de jedi.

- No te preocupes pequeño padwatan, ya estamos aqui - dijo Chris que acababa de orbitar junto a su prima a las escaleras.

Todos se volvieron a mirarlos y se quedaron alucinados, los dos primos llevaban gafas de sol y un par de pistolas en las manos.

- Joder, los han poseido los hombres de negro...- comentó Peter.

- Yo lo mato Leo, lo mato, nosotros jugandonos el pellejo y el jugando a los hombres de negro...

- Venga mama tranquilizate un poco y mira - Chris apuntó con una pistola a un demonio - Sayonara baby - disparó el gatillo y de él salió el ácido amarillento que quemó al demonio.- Si es que soy el mejor...

- Lo que eres es un payaso.- dijo Penny.

- ¿Cuántas veces he de pedirte perdón?

- No es el momento chicos - dijo Phoebe - ¡Acabad con ellos ya!

Chris y Penny consiguieron librarse de todos los demonios costra gracias al ácido que habian conseguido. En cuanto los vencieron Paige y Richard se fueron a casa mientras los demás arreglaban el salón de Piper ya que lo habian dejado en ruinas practicamente. Seth bajó del ático y se puso a ayudar también lo que moelstó a Peter pero sobretodo a Chris quien no se dirigía la palabra con su prima.

Piper aprovechó eso para llevarse a Phoebe a la cocina con la excusa de que le ayudara y poder hablar con ella, estaba muy preocupada porque habia reconocido la mirada en los ojos de Phoebe, aquella mirada que delataba sus sentimientos.

- ¿Qué necesitas? - preguntó Phoebe mientras se soltaba el pelo y volvía a hacerse una pequeña coleta.

- Vete cortando esto para los bocadillos y también quiero hablar, me gustaria que me explicaras como has traido a Cole en carne y hueso - dijo Piper mientras le pasaba unos cuantos tomates.

- Bueno, vosotras me dijisteis que debia hablar con él, ¿no? Pues ahora que parece que todo está en calma podremos hacerlo - se excusó Phoebe.

- Si pero nosotras nos referíamos a que lo convocaras como fantasma y hablaras con él, no que lo trajeras de verdad, además no sabía que podíamos hacer eso, Phoebe tus poderes han debido aumentar mucho si puedes "resucitar" a alguien.

- No creo que fuera yo, es más la más poderosa eres tú que eres la mayor, asi que de poder hacerlo alguien serias tú, ¿no?

- ¡Leo! Ven aqui te necesitamos.

Leo apareció corriendo en la cocina, preocupado y sudoroso. Miró a las dos hermanas preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ataca ahora?

- Atacar, atacar nada - sonrió Piper divertida al ver de que forma cambiaba la expresión de su marido.- Son fantasmas interiores, más bien demonios... Tienes que subir ahí arriba y averiguar lo que ocurre con Cole, ¿por qué Phoebe pudo volverlo corpóreo?

- Esta bien - respondió aliviado - además intentaré averiguar que ocurre en el Inframundo, pero por favor Piper, recuerda tus propias normas... ¡No grites al menos que haya demonios en la casa!

- Esta bien amor, no lo volveré a hacer - dijo ella como si fuera una niña que acabara de recibir una buena reprimenda.

- Asi me gusta - Leo le dió un beso en los labios desapareciendo mientras se lo daba, Phoebe rió al ver la expresión de Piper.

- ¿Cómo puede seguir haciéndolo si sabe que lo odio? - Phoebe arqueó las cejas, entonces Piper se acercó y le susurró al odio - No lo odio, pero sé que Leo me escucha y nunca admitiré que me encanta...

- Jajaja, Piper...

0o0

Bianca observaba a su señor desde una esquina, acaba de llegar de matar a un par de brujos que molestaban al encapuchado. Y cuando habia vuelto no estaba, aunque habia aparecido minutos después muy malhumorado. Empezó a murmurar cosas que ella no podia escuchar, entonces se levantó y fue hacia él.

- ¿Se puede saber que ocurre? - preguntó ella lentamente mientras se acercaba al hombre.

- Esa maldita familia Halliwell, otra vez han conseguido vencer a mis demonios, ¡han podido contra los demonios costra! No sé como lo han hecho, no lo sé...

- Bueno, estaban juntos, será por eso...

- ¡Exacto! Bianca, eres un genio, solo he de separarlos, es algo tan simple que no se me habia ocurrido... Y creo que ya sé como hacerlo.

0o0

Penny estaba en su cuarto, estaba sentada en la cama mirando a Seth, pensativa, aunque un poco atontada. Alguien llamó a la puerta y le sacó de sus pensamientos, la chica se dió la vuelta y vió a su primo Chris. El castaño le indicó que saliera, la chica le dió un beso en la frente a Seth y se fue.

- ¿Qué quieres? - susurró la chica friamente, seguia enfadada por lo que le habia echo a Seth.

- Queria pedirte perdón de nuevo, y totalmente en serio, hice una estupidez, aunque no va a ser la última que haga en el día de hoy.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No pensaras en suicidarte o algo asi? ¿Verdad?

- ¿Qué? No que va...

- ¡Que peso me has quitado de encima! Bueno, pues entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer? Venga, dímelo ya que me estas poniendo nerviosa.

- Sí, será lo mejor. Mira yo queria decirte una cosa una estudipez... - la voz del chico se quebró, no podia decirle eso, no podia poner a la chica en tal aprieto.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo? - preguntó ella, preocupada - ¿Estas bien?

- Eh... Sí, sí, estoy bien... Mira lo que queria decirte es que te quiero.

- Oh, yo también te quiero tonto, ¿y eso era tan estúpido?

- No, Penny no me entiendes, yo no te quiero como a una amiga o una prima, yo te quiero de verdad, te amo desde siempre por mucho que no lo haga sabido nunca hasta que casi te mueres.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola queridos lectoras y lectores! Ya sé que me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo, y lo siento pero ahora en pleno curso y además estudiando Primero de Bachillerato además de la Escuela de Idiomas, me costará actualizar bastante, aunque no pienso dejar el fic. Asi que perdonazme por la tardanza, mil perdones.

Bueno, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado aunque es un capitulo transistorio en la trama de la brujeria como casi todos hasta ahora, aunque pienso ir liando las cosas y ponerlas más interesantes en los próximos capítulos. Aunque en el tema amoroso ha sido bastante, digamos, activo.

En el próximo capítulo "La verdad duele" veremos como se toma Penny la revelación de su primo, como va la relación entre Phoebe y Cole, y varias cosas que liaran además del plan del misterioso encapuchado. ¡Ah, que se me olvidaba! Y una canción de amor en el P3, asi que si quereis alguna en especial no dudeis en mandar propuestas por los rewies.

Muchas gracias por todos los rewiews que me habeis mandado, no puedo quejarme la verdad, es una gozada tener tantos rewiews, que me animan a seguir escribiendo el fic (en sucio, lo que me cuesta es pasarlo). Espero que me mandeis muchos más, diciendome todo lo que querais: alagos, criticas, ideas, sugerencias... Bueno, ahora voy a contestarlos.

**Almu:** Bueno, me alegra que te gusten las escenas cotidianas, las pongo justamente por eso, para que parezca más real. Y bueno, como has podido observar Chris y Penny estan un poco enfadados pero él por fin se ha declarado, lo que pasa es que voy a ser un poco mala y voy a dejar para el siguiente como se lo toma ella, a ver si adivinais que pasa Y si, adivinaste a que me referia, jejeje. Bueno guapa, besos y hasta el siguiente.

**Serenamar:** Gracias por el email. De nada mujer, además ya has visto que hoy también ha salido y seguira saliendo, será una clave importante para el misterio que se avecina asi que tendrás Cole para rato, además Phoebe sigue sintiendo algo por él asi que a lo mejor tienes alguna escena más entre los dos. Besos.

**Corny Perry:** Ya veo que no te ha gustado Seth, bueno, bueno, tranquila, no quiero avanzar nada pero seguro que todas sabeis que va a pasar con la parejita, jijiji, aviso que soy una romántica empedernida y no lo puedo remediar, jijiji. Muchos besos para ti tambien.

**Carla Halliwell**: Bueno eso de continuar pronto no he podido hacerlo, y lo siento mucho pero bueno espero que este capitulo te guste, y como ves Cole sigue saliendo asi que tranquilidad que a lo mejor hay alguna escenita más entre los dos. Besos.

**Maika-Lunas Rotas**: ¡Hola! Que guay una lectora nuevo, que ilusion Bueno de momento no se han liado pero se ha declarado Chris, algo es algo... Este capitulo me ha costado bastante subirlo, pero intentaré que el próximo este antes. Besos.

**PadmaPatilNaberrie:** Pues si, era eso, la verdad es que no me acordaba que la canción de Nicole Kidman y Robbie Williams decía lo mismo, con lo que me gusta esa cancion además A mi también me pareció que Penny merecía tener un chico, aunque fuera un chico tirita, además Chris por muy guapo y encantador y adorable... que sea necesitaba comprender que la queria de verdad, y comprender lo que sentia ella al verlo con la (censurado, XDD) de Bianca, jeje. Besos.

**Xtinamc:** ¡Hola! A mi también me gusta tu historia, que por cierto estoy leyendo mientras contesto los rewiews y he de decirte que estoy totalmente enganchada, ¡es buenisima y muy interesante! Y bueno, como creo que te dije en un rewiew si tenemos cosas parecidas no pasa nada, jejeje, es divertido como otra persona desarrolla otra idea parecida a la tuya, ¿no crees?

Bueno, y con esto y un bizcocho nos vemos en el capitulo ocho (ya sé que es una rima patética pero teneis que entenderme he madrugado para pasar esto de una vez y ponerme a pasar el capitulo 8 asi que estoy atonta perdida, XDD). Muchos besos y buenos días a todos, jejeje


	8. La verdad duele

**Capítulo 8**

**La verdad duele**

- ¿Qué tu qué? Ay, Dios mio, no puede estar ocurriendome esto a mi...- Penny comenzó a dar vueltas por el pasillo de una manera un tanto neurótica que a Chris le recordaba a su madre.- ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué?

- Oye, no creo que sea tan mal partido como para preguntarle eso a Dios - dijo Chris un poco enfadado, sabia que la chica se lo iba a tomar mal porque eran primos pero nunca se imaginó que se pondría asi - Tranquilizate, ¿quieres?

- Que me tranquilize, ¿eh? ¡Qué fácil es decir eso! Mira Chris, tú no sabes nada, no sabes nada de lo mal que lo he pasado por TI... Y ahora que por fin soy feliz, que por fin acepté la realidad me dices eso, ¿es qué no puedes pensar más que en tí mismo?

La chica se metió en su habitación y se apoyó contra la puerta, se dejó caer al suelo y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, entonces comenzó a llorar. Nunca se le habia pasado por la cabeza que Chris sintiera lo mismo que ella, sobretodo porque sería más doloroso el no hacer nada. Si alguien se enterara de lo que sentían, seguro que los Ancianos no les permitirian quererse. A ella no le importaba lo que le ocurriese a ella pero si algo le ocurriese a Chris no podria perdonárselo jamás.

Al otro lado de la puerta Chris también estaba apoyado en ella y también lloraba, ya que no sabia lo que sentia su prima por él y estaba preocupado porque pese a que la queria, preferia que tuvieran la relación que tenian antes que perderla, aunque fuera más doloroso. El joven orbitó a su cuarto y nada más llegar se tiró encima de su cama. Hundió su rostro en la almoada y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando no llorar.

0o0

Ajenos a los problemas amorosos de sus hijos las tres antiguas Embrujadas se habian reunido en el salón de la casa de Piper esperando a Leo. Las tres estaban calladas mientras esperaban a su luz blanca, habia tensión en el ambiente ya que Paige y Phoebe habian tenido una fuerte discusión por el tema de Cole. Además Leo no habia vuelto y Piper estaba nerviosa por eso.

La hermana mayor estaba dando vueltas frenéticamente a su café mientras miraba la televisón aunque si cualquiera de sus dos hermanas le hubiera preguntado que estaba viendo no habria sabido responderle. Siempre que Leo desaparecía se preocupaba pero hacia muchos años que no desaparecia toda la noche, además Chris se habia levantado muy triste aquel día y aquello no era normal. Volvió a sentirse como cuando era joven y gracias a Phoebe habian heredaro unos poderes que no sabia controlar, y sentirse asi, no le gustaba nada.

El corazón le dió un vuelco cuando vió que delate de ella aparecian pequeñas luces de color blanco que poco a poco tomaron forma y se convirtieron en Leo, dejó la taza en la mesa y se avalanzó sobre él. El hombre de cabellos color arena y dulces ojos la abrazó mientras sonreía.

- Lo necesitaba - dijo a modo de disculpa mientras volvía a coger la taza y a sentarse en el sillon que le habia dejado su madre en herencia.

- No pasa nada - le susurró con una sonrisa, luego se puso serio y se dirigió hacia tras hermanas.- Es más grave de lo que pensábamos, hemos estado investigando los mayores y yo. Hemos descubierto que un ser y su maestro se estan haciendo con el poder del Inframundo y lo estan organizando para volver a ser lo de antes y servirles.

- Eso es malo - dictaminó Phoebe mientras se hundía en el respaldo del sofá y se metía el pelo detrás de las orejas - Eso quiere decir que esos dos tios son muy poderosos, desde Cole nadie pudo hacerse con el control del Inframundo.

- Ahora que sacas a Cole - intervino Paige seriamente - ¿no es demasiada casualidad que todo esto empezara cuando los chicos lo convocaron? - Phoebe fulminó a su hermana pequeña con la mirada asi que esta se pasó la mano por los cabellos teñidos de color cobrizo y añadió - No me mires asi, reconoce que hay una relación entre todo esto.

- Cole no es la Fuente y no está planteándose el volver a serlo.

- Chicas, dejad que Leo acabe lo que tiene que decirnos, luego ya veremos que hacemos - Piper zanjó el tema mientras dejaba de beber café durante unos segundos, luego le hizo un gesto a Leo.- Continua.

- Pero, eso no es todo, hay... Algo más - dijo el luz blanca.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "algo más"? - preguntó Phoebe.

- Los Ancianos descubrieron una antigua profecía, aunque bueno de momento solo tienen ciertas referencias a ellas por lo que nada es seguro...

- Corta Leo - le cortó Paige - ¿Por qué es mala esa profecia?

- La profecia en sí no es mala, lo que dice sí. No tenemos muy claro si en ella hay una clave para destruir el mundo o si se limita a decir cómo podría acabarse el mundo, pero tranquilas no estamos investigando.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso con nosotros? - preguntó Piper.

- Parece ser que se está cumpliendo aunque como he dicho no esta claro, puede que solo sea una tonteria pero convendria la pena encontrarla y descifrarla, lo malo es que el desconocido y su maestro también la estan buscando. Bueno otra cosa que también es importante, ninguno de los mayores sabe como has podido traer de vuelta a Cole, Phoebe.

- Vaya, mira que casualidad, lo peor a lo que nos enfrentamos y coincide con la vuelta de Cole que además es de lo más misteriosa - comentó como quien no quiere la cosa Paige.

- Chicas no empeceis...- dijo Piper con el mismo tono que solia emplear cuando sus dos hijos se pelaban.

- No, Piper déjalo, es un país libre, ¿no? Pues puede pensar lo que quiera, ahora si me disculpais debo volver a mi trabajo, algunas no vivimos de nuestro marido rico.

- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo - refunfuñó Paige.

- Como me dijiste antes querida hermana, la verdad duele.

Phoebe se levantó y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de su hermana y su cuñado, luego salió de la mansión Halliwell sin saber que alguien la observaba. Desde su plano astral, uno de los demonios más poderosos del Inframundo, observaba a las Halliwell. Al escuchar la última frase de Phoebe hacia Paige esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

- Y no sabes cuanto duele querida - dijo con voz melosa - duele tanto que puede incluso matar a las personas, ¿a que si chicos? - con un movimiento de mano hizo que la imagen que habia en la fuente que tenia delante cambiara. Vió como Chris y Penny estaban destrozados pensando en lo que habia ocurrido.- Parece mentira lo que pueden hacer unas palabras...

- ¿Otra vez hablando solo?

El demonio se volvió y vio a una persona embozada, era la persona que lo habia contratado y sabia que a alguien tan poderoso como aquel misterioso hombre era mejor no llevarle la contraria y que era mejor hacerle la pelota. Asi que sonrió y se arrodilló delante del hombre embozado.

- Por aqui no pasa nadie mi señor, con alguien he de hablar...

- ¿Cómo va tu plan?

- Mi magia les está haciendo efecto - se levantó y le indicó a su señor que mirara en la fuente - los jóvenes estan destrozados por sus sentimientos asi que cuando sean atacados no podrán controlar en sus poderes, como bien sabe señor, su poder reside en sus sentimientos...

- Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé, ¿y cómo van los demás?

- Paige y Phoebe estan enfadadas por Cole pero eso hubiera pasado aunque no hubiera usado mi magia, de todos modos Phoebe caerá pronto, en cuanto llegue a su casa recibirá su castigo.

- Bien, sigue asi, mi otro demonio enseguida atacará, intenta dejarlos lo peor posible para que no pueden sobrevivir. He de irme, asegurate de que Phoebe sufra - aclaró el encapuchado antes de desparercer.

Su lacayo asintió lentamente y se dirigió hacia la superficie que mostraba a Phoebe llegando a su casa, entonces sonrió maliciosamente y llevó a cabo su hechizo, sin que la mediana de las Halliwell supiera nada.

Phoebe se quitó lentamente el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero de la entrada, entró en el salón y vió a Cole sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, escuchando música aunque no le prestó atención. Se concentró en dejar de pensar en Cole, en dejar de creer que habia cambiado y que por fin podrian estar juntos, aunque le era muy dificil, le deseaba tanto...

Él abrió los ojos y la miró algo sonrojado, le indicó que se sentara a su lado y ella pese a que su cerebro decia que no, lo hizo. Los dos se miraron sin hacer nada más, estaba claro que se sentian atraidos y por alguna razón no podia ocultar sus sentimientos. Una canción un tanto especial para los dos pero que no escucharon bien porque estaban ocupados luchando contra sus sentimientos.

_Yo no quería quererte _

_y no lo pude evitar _

_creí poder defenderme _

_pero a mi corazón no lo puedes atar_

Cole se acercó a Phoebe y ella le cogió a él de los hombros, los dos se acercaron más y más hasta que sus narices estaban muy juntas. Entonces se besaron, pese a que sus cerebros les decian que no, no pudieron evitarlo, sus sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes. Ella deslizó sus dedos por la camisa de Cole y se la desabrochó con cuidado.

_Y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote _

_si te gano pierdo libertad. _

_Y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote, _

_si yo no me quiero enamorar_

Él soltó el pasador que Phoebe llevaba en la cabeza, soltando su corta melena negra, y entrelazando sus dedos en ella como solía hacer antes. Los dos se tumbaron en el sofá y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, y a decirse cuanto se querian, no podian dejar de decirlo. Phoebe acarició el rostro de su amante con suavidad para cerciorarse de que aquello estaba pasando de verdad y no era un simple sueño, aunque realmente deseaba que fuera lo segundo.

_Guarda en silencio mis besos _

_despidete sin voltear _

_por que al besarte me pierdo _

_pero a mi corazón quien le puede explicar _

_Y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote _

_si te gano pierdo libertad. _

_Y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote, _

_si yo no me quiero enamorar. _

Los dos se volvieron a besar, no podían parar a pesar de conocer bien que traería malas consecuencias pero en aquel preciso momento les daba igual, simplemente querian ser uno de nuevo como en los viejos y felices tiempos en los que sólo mataban al demonio de turno y en los que su hermana Prue estaba entre ellos. Aquellos tiempos en los que todavía podia considerarse una mujer libre, sin casi ninguna preocupación.

0o0

Wyatt estaba en su habitación leyendo algo cuando escuchó a su madre gritar, se sorprendió y pensó que podía ser algún demonio asi que orbitó. Aunque se sorprendió más al llegar al salón, su madre y su tía estaban discutiendo y su padre parecía preocupado. Wyatt se acercó a Leo sin quitar la vista de su madre y de su tia.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? - preguntó en un susurro.

- No lo sé muy bien, han empezado a discutir y a echarse en caras cosas que normalmente no lo harian. Esta claro que esto es obra del maldito desconocido que quiere acabar con nosotros, como usen sus poderes para pelearse perderan el poder de tres.

Wyatt iba a decir algo pero no pudo acerlo ya que Paige orbitó un objeto hacia la cabeza de Piper y ella lo paralizó. Entonces un ser de color rojo y amarillo apareció en la sala riéndose a carcajada limpia, intentó atacar a Piper quien se esforzaba en paralizarlo o explotarlo pero nada surgía efecto. Por suerte Wyatt logró reaccionar bien y consiguió lanzarlo hasta una pared.

- Papa, llévalas a una lugar seguro y trae a los demás, no creo que solo pueda contenerlo mucho tiempo.

Leo asintió mientras abrazaba a su esposa y cogia a Paige del brazo, los tres desaparecion entre las típicas lucecitas blancas. Wyatt respiró aliviado y buscó al demonio con la mirada pero no lo encontró, entonces sintió como lo cogián por la espalda y lo lanzaba contra una pared. El rubio orbitó a medio trayecto y apareció detrás del demonio, intentó paralizarlo pero no pudo. Entonces el demonio estendió su manos y unas grandes llamaradas salieron de ella.

Wyatt se lanzó al suelo para esquivarlas, entonces el demonio puso su pie en el cuello del chico, ahogándolo. El rubio se esforzaba por respirar mientras intentaba orbitar pero no podia, le faltaba el aire. De repente se sintió muy cansado, el aire casi no le llegaba a los pulmones. Tuvo ganas de reirse al pensar que iba a morir asi.

Pero entonces algo ocurrió, pudo respirar mejor, ya no sentia el gran pie del demonio en su cuello. En lugar de eso sintió unas suaves manos en sus hombros que lo ayudaban a incorporarse, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la dulce mirada de Penny, que estaba arrodillada a su lado.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó la chica sin soltarle.

- Sí, ahora si, pero... ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella no respondió aunque él le entendió al mirar a donde ella estaba mirando, sus hermanos estaban luchando con el demonio. Wyatt se levantó pero ella le obligó a sentarse, él se dió cuenta de que Penny estaba muy triste aunque la chica intentaba disimularlo. Él sabia que no era por la situación era por algo más, se preguntó por qué seria.

- Descansa un poco, de momento ellos se pueden arreglar. Será mejor que vayamos a por el libro de las sombras.

Pero Wyatt no le escuchó se levantó y se unió a la lucha, la chica empezó a sentirse peor, el demonio les estaba ganando y ella no hacia nada. Pero, es que, no podía hacer nada aunque lo quisiera desde que Chris le habia dicho que la queria habia sido incapaz de usar sus poderes.

La chica se dió cuenta de que los tres habian unido sus poderes y que el demonio se estaba viendo apurado desapareció. Los tres chicos se volvieron hacia su prima, Wyatt y Peter parecían enfadados. Penny sabia lo que venia ahora y Chris también, por eso se apoyó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos.

- Pero, ¿se puede saber que te pasa? - le gritó Wyatt - ¿Por qué no has hecho nada?

Chris miró tristemente a su prima, que miraba al suelo mientras intentaba responder algo, él sabia que estaba asi por su culpa. Penny siempre habia sido la más débil, no podia usar bien sus poderes al menos que estuviera bien y en aquel momento no lo estaba y era por su culpa.

- Nada, no me ocurre nada - susurró ella haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar aunque desde aquella mañana tenia ganas de hacerlo.

- Podia habernos matado, ¿sabes? - intervino Peter también enfadado - Y tú aqui quieta mirando, contábamos con tus poderes. ¿Y si nos llega pasar algo?

- Penny eres una Embrujada, tienes que saber luchar, tienes que saber usar tus poderes, no puedes ser tan irresponsable toda tu vida, algún día tendrás que madurar.- le riñó Wyatt.

Chris volvió a mirar a la chica, realmente estaba hecha polvo, ni siquiera podia responderles a su hermano y su primo. Chris también lo estaba pasando muy mal, ella no se merecía aquella bronca y parecia ser que Wyatt y Peter no se daban cuenta de aquello ni de lo mal que lo estaba pasando la chica. Asi que se estaba hartando, decidió que tenia que parar todo aquello de una vez.

- ¡Basta ya! - gritó enfadado mientras se acercaba a los otros tres - Dejad a Penny en paz de una vez, ¿acaso no veis lo mal que lo está pasando? Id a por el libro de las Sombras y encontrad al demonio, cuando lo tengais iremos tras él. Yo hablaré con Penny.

Wyatt y Peter se miraron algo avergonzados, realmente se habia pasado, después asintieron y subieron al trastero. Penny no sabia que hacer, miraba al suelo intentando no llorar, e intentando no mirar a Chris a los ojos. De repente él se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Penny le devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- Sé que fui un egoista diciéndote eso - dijo Chris - pero realmente te quiero y no podia ocultarlo, ya sé que lo mejor hubiera sido que no te lo dijera pero no podia callarme mis sentimientos. Perdoname por hacerte sufrir innecesariamente y por hacerte pasar por este mal trago, cuando te lo dije no pensé que fuera tan malo para ti.

Ella no dijo nada, queria decirle que ella también le queria de ese modo, que lo amaba desde que era una niña pero no podía. Si se lo decia acabarian teniendo una relación y su familia no lo consentiria, y dudaba que los Ancianos lo hiciera. Si se opusieron a la relación de Piper y Leo, ¿cómo no iban a hacerlo con la suya?

0o0

Phoebe abrió los ojos y se encontró en su cama al lado de Cole, abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y se levantó de un salto, tapándose con la sábana. Fue hasta el baño, cogiendo antes toda su ropa, se encerró allí y se sentó en el vater. No podia creer lo que habia hecho, se habia acostado con Cole, habia engañado a su marido al que amaba. El terror de destrozar su familia recorrió cada fibra de su ser, la visión de sus hijos le llegó al cerebro.

Se maldijo a si misma, ¿cómo habia sido tan estúpida? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, preocupada, seguía sin creerse lo que habia hecho. Rezó por la comisura de la boca para que nadie se enterara de lo que habia pasado. Miró su reloj, era la hora de comer, se sorprendió que sus hijos no estuvieran en casa aunque a la vez dió las gracias por ella. Poco a poco, sin dejar de arrepentirse de lo que habia hecho, se visitió.

Cuando se estaba subiendo la cremallera de las botas altas que llevaba Leo apareció, estaba preocupado. Phoebe se asustó, ¿acaso se habría enterado de lo que habia hecho con Cole? Miró a Leo a los ojos, fingiendo estar bien como lo habia hecho otras veces.

- Phoebe, algo horrible ha ocurrido, algún demonio nos ha atacado y ha hecho que no dejemos de decir las mas crueles verdades - informó - Paige y Piper se han peleado y estais momentáneamente sin poderes. Los chicos estan investigando a ese demonio y a otro que les ha atacado, parece ser que trabajan juntos.

- Vaya, una no se puede hechar una siesta sin que un demonio amenace a su familia, ¿eh? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Solo que vengas conmigo para estar a salvo.

La chica asintió mientras le cogia la mano y desaparecian de la gran mansión en que vivía junto a Jason.

0o0

- Bueno Waytt y yo hemos descubierto que hemos de enfrentarnos a dos demonios - informó Peter seriamente a Chris y Penny - Uno de ellos el cachas rojo que nos ha atacado antes es el más peligroso, el otro es un demonio que obliga a decir toda la verdad aunque de la manera que él quiera, por eso las Embrujadas se han peleado y han perdido sus poderes.

- La cuestión es que para el demonio de la verdad hay una poción que estamos haciendo pero para el otro no, tendremos que improvisar.- dijo Wyatt.

- Entonces primero acabaremos con el demonio de la verdad y después con el cachas, no hay problema - opinó Chris - no creo que sea demasiado peligroso, nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores. ¿En cuánto estará la poción?

- Unos cinco minutos - respondió Peter.

Tal y como habian planeado acabar con el demonio de la verdad fue fácil, con lanzarle la poción acabaron. Pero, el problema vino cuando se enfrentaron al otro demonio, Penny lo encontró enseguida con un hechizo y los cuatro orbitaron hasta su guarida en el Inframundo. A diferencia de antes Penny pudo usar sus poderes pero el demonio que habia crecido mucho más, le dió un manotazo que la mandó hasta una de las paredes y la chica cayó inconsciente.

- ¡Penny! - gritó Chris al darse cuenta.

- No te preocupes por ella, aún respira - exclamó Wyatt mientras intentaba alcanzarle con una de las armas que habia traido.

Los tres siguieron luchando pero poco a poco fueron cayendo hasta que Chris se quedó solo, fue entonces cuando la chica abrió los ojos. Comtempló horrorizada como el demonio le cogia de los brazos y se los quemaba, Chris chilló de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo para despues desplomarse. El demonio rió y fue a rematarle cuando la chica, horrorizada porque estaban apunto de matar a la persona que más querian en el mundo corrió hacia el demonio, interponiéndose entre él y Chris.

Sin darse cuenta por el miedo que tenia a perder a Chris creó una espada de la nada que con la que mató al demonio, sorprendida soltó el mango de la espada y dió un paso hacia atrás. El demonio la miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de desaparecer, en cuanto lo hizo la chica se volvió para ver a Chris,

El castaña estaba tumbado en el suelo con una expresión de dolor dibujada en su bello rostro, enormes gotas de sudor caían por su frente y sus mejillas. Pero los brazos estaban muy quemados, estaban totalmente llenos de quemaduras de tercer grado y el joven se estaba muriendo. La chica se dejó caer a su lado y le cogió de los hombros, sacudiéndolo levemente.

- Vamos Chris, despierta por favor, despierta, no puedes morirte ahora por favor. Ahora que sé que sientes lo mismo que yo no te puedo ver marchar, te necesito aqui conmigo, sin ti no sé vivir. He de ver tus ojos verdes incluso para levantarme de la cama por favor no me abandones, por favor...- escuchó un ligero movimiento, se volvió y vió como Wyatt se levantaba - Wyatt, ven por favor, Chris se está muriendo.

El rubio y Peter se levantaron y fueron hasta la pareja, Wyatt los orbitó hasta donde Leo habia llevado a las hermanas Halliwell para que hicieran las paces. Cuando llegaron las tres acababan de recuperar sus poderes al hacer las paces, al ver a su hijo pequeño en tales condiciones Piper se quedó blanca y Leo fue hasta él y consiguió curarlo, aunque le costó más tiempo que el de costumbre porque las heridas eran graves.

Penny observó el reencuentro del joven con sus padres desde la lejania, después salió corriendo con la excusa de que tenia que acabar un trabajo para el día siguiente aunque era mentira, como Chris sabia pero no dijo nada. El joven comprendía que la chica no quisiera saber nada de él por egoista.

- Por suerte todo a vuelto a salir bien, asi que, ¿qué os parece si nos vamos al P3 y nos tomamos algo? - propuso Piper sonriente - Hoy viene un grupo muy bueno a tocar.

- A mi me parece bien - sonrió Chris.

- ¡Un momento jovencito! - exclamó Piper con el tono de echar broncas - Te recuerdo que tú estas castigado a trabajar en el P3 por desnudar al nuevo de tu prima en medio de San Francisco, asi que tú a trabajar.

- Jo, mamá, que casi me muero, levántame el castigo...

- Ya sabes que eso nunca ha colado.

- Jo, que dura eres...

Todos menos Chris se arreglaron rápidamente y fueron hacia el P3 que como siempre estaba lleno. Phoebe y Paige se sentaron a un lado de la barra y en el otro estaba Piper por si habia que echar una mano, las tres reian y hablaban alegremente. Las dos hermanas más mayores miraban a sus respectivos hijos mayores mientras bailaban con un par de chicas.

- Me gusta este grupo - comentó Paige mientras jugueteaba con la sombrillita de su bebida - cantan muy bien.

- Pues escucha la que cantan ahora - le sonrió Piper - les he pedido que la canten especialmente para ti sé que te gusta.

- Y ahora, vamos con un clásico - gritó el cantante mientras dejaba de tocar la guitarra eléctrica que tenia entras las manos - dedicado a la señorita Paige Mathews.

_Every breath you take (Cada vez que respiras)_

_Every move you make (Cada movimiento que haces)_

_Every bond you break (Cada regla que rompes)_

_Every step you take (Cada paso paso que das)_

_I'll be watching you (Te estaré viendo)_

Penny entró en el local, mientras bajaba las escaleras lentamente ya que habia ido corriendo desde su casa y tenia que coger aire. Se paró en mitad de la escalera, buscando a Chris con la mirada pero habia tanta gente que no lo vió. Se dió cuenta de que llamaba la atención todo el mundo iba con sus mejores ropas menos ella que llevaba unos simples vaqueros y la camiseta sucia de haber luchado con el demonio pero no habia dejado de pensar desde que Chris casi se muere. No habia vuelto ni siquiera a su casa ya que estaba dispuesta a tomar una decisión que ya habia tomado.

_Every single day (Cada día solitario)_

_Every word you say (Cada palabra que dices)_

_Every game you play (Cada juego que juegas)_

_Every night you stay (Cada noche que te quedas)_

_I'll be watching you (Te estaré viendo)_

Penny bajó a la pista, iba haciéndose un hueco entre la gente, tenia que llegar ante Chris, tenia que ver esos ojos verdes, ese cabello castaño, tenia que hablar con él en ese momento porque sino, no se atrevería a decirle lo que queria nunca más. Apartó a una chica que se le habia echado encima, estaba desesperada no veía a Chris por ningún lado. Empezó a pensar que no estaría en el P3.

_Oh can't you see (Oh, no puedes ver) _

_You belong to me (Que me perteneces)_

_How my poor heart aches with every step you take _

_(Como me duele mi pobre corazón a cada paso que das)_

Entonces lo vió entrando solo al almacén, su corazón dió un vuelco y no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa. Cruzó como pudo la multitud y comenzó a caminar hacia el alamacen, el joven habia dejado la puerta entre abierta y a media que e acercaba podia verlo trabajar. La chica entró en el almacen y cerró la puerta con cuidado, después se guardó la llave en el bolsillo del pantalon.

_Every move you make (Cada movimiento que haces)_

_Every vow you break (Cada voto que rompes)_

_Every smile you fake (Cada sonrisa que finges)_

_Every claim you stake (Cada reclamación que inviertes)_

_I´ll be watching you_

Chris escuchó algo y se volvió lentamente, al ver a su prima se quedó sorprendido, no sabia que decir asi que empezó a balbucear pero la chica se acercó a él y le puso un dedo en la boca para que se cayara, entones le susurró al oido para que solo él lo ayera.

- Yo también te quiero.

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace (Ya que te has ido sin dejar ni rastro)_

_I dream at night I can only see your face (Sueño por las noches poder ver tu cara)_

_I look around but it's you I can't replace (Miro alrededor pero no te puedo sustituir)_

_I keep crying baby please (Sigo gritando como un bebe por favor) _

_I'll be watching you (Te estaré mirando)_

Y por fin los dos jóvenes se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que se besaron apasionadamente, como llevaban deseando desde hacia mucho tiempo, quiza demasiado para dos corazones tan jóvenes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola queridas/os lectoras/es! Ya sé que he tardado mucho, lo siento, pero se me rompió el ordenador y bueno me costó un poco arreglarlo pero bueno, ¡ya estoy aquí! Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, a mi el final me ha gustado muchísmo, es la primera vez que pienso que algo me ha quedado bien, jejeje

Bueno el capítulo de hoy tendra muchas consecuencias en los próximos, por cierto la escena entre Phoebe y Cole la reescribí hoy mismo al leer uno de los maravillosos rewiews que me enviais (muuuuuchas gracias sois todas fantásticas ) ya que quise incluir la canción que me recomendó Earathien titulada "**No me quiero enamorar**" del grupo **Kalimba**. Y la otra cancion es "**Every breath you take**" de **The police**.

El capítulo nueve se titulará "El demonio que volvió del frio infierno" en el que sabremos algo más sobre esa profecia, por cierto ya sabeis que si teneis alguna sugerencia sobre la profecia o cualquier cosa me avisais, ¿eh? Bueno dejo de daros la lata, que que pesada que soy por Dios, y cotesto a vuestros maravillosos rewiews que me encantan (en cuando tenga 50 pondré un songfic que tengo escrito, ejeje)

**PadmaPatilNaberrie:** Muchas gracias por los ánimos y por decirme que te haya gustado, me hace mucha ilusión y me ayuda a seguir. Bueno creo que cada nuevo capítulo es más largo que el anterior, este es el más largo de momento o por lo menos eso creo. Bueno aun queda bastante para saber quien es el encapuchado aunque puedes hacer teorias, jajaja, bueno guapa muchos besos que te vaya todo bien.

**Maika-Lunas Rotas:** Muchas gracias a ti también. La verdad es que Chris si que los tiene bien puestos porque yo soy él y no le digo nada a Penny, jeje. A mi normalmente tampoco me van los dramas caseros pero cuando me imagine esta historia me pareció muy bonita

**Carla Halliwell:** Bueno ya puedes ver que Cole se quedara aquí un tiempo y traera a Phoebe de cabeza, jejeje, Y bueno, ya se sabe la reaccion de Penny que espero que te haya gustado Besos

**Paige**: Siento haberte hecho sufrir tardando tanto, intentare poner el capitulo nueve antes, jejeje... Besos.

**Almu**: A mi la escena de los hombres de negro me gustó mucho, deberias haberme visto partirme de risa mientras la escribia, ejeje, casi me da algo. También me gusta mucho como reacciona Penny a lo largo del capítulo, además os queria hacer sufrir un poco, jejeje, bueno siento haber tardado tanto sobretodo dejando asi el ultimo capitulo pero creo que el capitulo ha quedado bastante bien, ya me diras Besos.

**Xtinamc:** Siento haber tardado tanto, es que ademas os deje con la intriga y todo eso, buff, lo siento de veras. Me alegro que te gustara el fic, yo ahora leere el tuyo de un tiron porque también me gusta mucho Besos.

**Corny Perry:** Como ves Chris es el futuro y Seth el pasado, jejeje Besos.

**Rosa:** Ya sé que la maravillosa escritora Crisitinamc (me gusta mucho su fanfic y como escribe asi que le hago propaganda) es más buena que yo y actualiza antes, jejeje Bueno siento haberte hecho esperar, prometo que la proxima vez acutalizo antes ejjee y me alegra que te guste y que me mande rewiews Besos

**Earathien:** Muchas gracias por recomendarme la canción, es preciosa me gustó tanto que modifiqué una escena para meterla como dije. Ya ves que por fin estan juntos, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos.

**Sally Malfoy**: Bueno yo soy de Calahorra en La Rioja, y bueno prometo actualizar antes y no dejaros tanto tiempo en ascuas. Me alegra tener nuevas lectoras, bienvenida!!! Jejeje muchos besos.

Bueno una cosa para todos, si alguno quiere contactar conmigo o lo que sea mandadme un email a **mi direccion de correo** alternativa: paige(raya baja, esq no sale si la pongo)guthrie arroba hotmail(punto com, esq no me deja ponerlo de otra manera) para que os de la que uso siempre y podamos hablar o lo que sea, ¿vale? Bueno muchos besos nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	9. Chapter 9

Lo primero de todo quiero pedir disculpas por no actualizar antes esta historia, sobre todo porque al parecer tiene un público fiel que ha insistido para que siga. Desde aquí les doy las gracias porque si no llega a ser por ellos no hubiera continuado.

Por una serie de circunstancias no pude escribir nada y después cuando recuperé mi ordenador no tuve demasiadas ganas de proseguir porque al releerla para retomarla no me gustó demasiado como estaba quedando. Sin embargo tras reengancharme a Embrujadas de nuevo, gracias a Cuatro, y a los rewiews he decidido retomarla, pero como no me gusta como está la voy a reescribir cambiando algunas cosas para que se ajuste mejor a la séptima temporada de Embrujadas (No he podido ver el final de la séptima ni la octava, así que intentaré ser lo más fiel posible y no meter la pata ).

Pues eso, que lo siento mucho y que mañana mismo colgaré el primer capítulo y si puedo el segundo.

Vaina.


End file.
